


Правильные вопросы

by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Single work, Top Harry, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021
Summary: Драко хочет поступать правильно: хочет выбрать верную сторону, хочет ловить преступников, но ничего из этого не может. Кто он по жизни?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 тексты высокого рейтинга M-E





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор не знает законов ни реальных, ни магических. Автор фантазер хD

Глава 1

— Не впускать его! — закричал кто-то в конце коридора.  
— Отсоси, — тихо сказал Драко и остановился перед немолодым аврором, перекрывающим вход в допросную. Не оборачиваясь, громко добавил: — Я помог их поймать, и имею право поговорить с задержанными.  
— Это уже не твоя забота, Малфой! — снова зарычали за спиной. Чужая рука крепко вцепилась в плечо, сжимая сильно, до боли, так, что обязательно останутся синяки. — Мы сами разберемся.  
Драко резко повел плечом, сбрасывая удерживающие пальцы, и развернулся. Выскочка, вот уже около года называвший себя главой Аврората, раздражал неимоверно. Невысокий лысоватый мужик, недавно разменявший полвека, Поттеру и в подметки не годился. Несмотря на предательство Национального героя, тот хотя бы выполнял свою работу, даже если приходилось действовать вне закона. И Драко не мог сказать со стопроцентной уверенностью, кто из них хуже, но в одном был уверен наверняка — всех задержанных отпустят в течение часа.  
Взбешенный до крайности, он натянуто улыбнулся. Это происходило не в первый раз. Драко буквально предоставлял аврорам нарушителей вместе с доказательствами, но мало того, что его даже не подпускали к допросной, так еще и отпускали задержанных. Первый раз мог бы быть случайностью, но не третий. И на этот раз Драко был готов.  
— Мистер Уилсон, мы сотрудничали с авроратом еще до того, как вы заняли свой пост, — начал он, но договорить ему не дали.  
— Приказ свыше, мистер Малфой, — с издевательской улыбкой произнес Саймон Уилсон. — Вы не можете туда войти.  
Драко поджал губы и прищурился. Приказ свыше — чего-то такого он и ожидал.  
Палочка аккуратно скользнула из-под рукава мантии. Драко дотронулся пальцами до ее кончика и мысленно произнес заклинание.  
Уилсон застыл на месте с открытыми глазами и все еще кривящимся в ухмылке ртом. Старый урод, подстилка вышестоящих — вот кем он был. Драко уже только за это его презирал.  
Он обернулся и посмотрел на другого аврора — пристально, многообещающе.  
— Мне нужно всего пять минут.  
Тот удрученно покачал головой и отошел в сторону. Драко выдохнул. Вовсе ему не улыбалось прорываться силой.  
В допросной сидели четверо. Стоило Драко открыть дверь, они прекратили все разговоры и обернулись.  
Сначала ему показалось, что… ему показалось. Но сердце пропустило удар, второй… забилось сильно и быстро, заглушая мысли, распаляя эмоции. Он понятия не имел, кто были трое из задержанных, но одного знал очень хорошо. Даже слишком, чтобы поверить в происходящее.  
— Поттер? — неуверенно спросил он.  
— Малфой, — сказал тот, кивнув, словно они виделись каждый день, словно вернулись на год назад, когда все еще было нормально и вполне комфортно работалось сообща.  
Длилось это ощущение не дольше трех секунд. С детства знакомые черты неуловимо изменились, взгляд стал пустым, безучастным, на тонких губах появился нехороший оскал.  
Драко пришлось очень постараться, чтобы взять себя в руки. Это не то, на что он рассчитывал, когда открывал дверь. И все заготовленные вопросы вылетели из головы, стоило увидеть Поттера. Сейчас Драко даже не понимал, как узнал его. Тот сильно изменился — отпустил волосы до плеч, отрастил бороду, перестал носить очки. Неизменными оставались только глаза. Встретились бы они на улице, и Драко вряд ли его признал бы.  
— Какого черта ты с ними? — единственное, что он смог выдать, чтобы не казаться совсем уж идиотом.  
— Ну, ты же детектив. Догадайся, — с усмешкой ответил тот. И все же оставалось в этом Поттере что-то из прошлого. Изменилось главное — суть Героя. Ее больше не было.  
— Значит, так ты теперь живешь? Нелегалы, контрабанда?  
Поттер чуть склонил голову, прищурившись. Скользнул языком по пересохшим губам.  
— А ты так и не научился задавать правильные вопросы. Сколько у тебя времени, Малфой? Думаю, пара минут, не больше. Спроси так, как я учил. И я отвечу. Предельно честно, обещаю.  
Драко поджал губы. Такого Поттера он ненавидел больше всего. И обожал до дрожи в коленях, когда следил за допросом подозреваемых. Потому что Поттер был чертовски хорош в том, чтобы выбивать из преступников признания, в то время как сам Драко специализировался больше на добыче информации и поиске улик.  
Он действительно скучал по тем временам, когда они могли работать в тандеме. Сейчас же он ненавидел Поттера всей душой. Хотя бы за то, что тот оказался по другую сторону закона.  
— Около минуты, Малфой. Нас выпустят меньше чем через час, и ты вряд ли увидишь меня снова. Будешь спрашивать?  
Драко хотел бы сейчас предъявить что-то значимое и со всей возможной киношной крутизной задать правильный вопрос — тот, которого ждал Поттер. Но правда заключалась в том, что он этого не умел. Не стоило даже начинать. Поэтому он подошел ближе, оперся ладонью на столешницу и заглянул ему в глаза.  
— Ты в самом деле Поттер? — спросил он.  
Тот ухмыльнулся в ответ, чуть подался вперед.  
— Неплохо. Да, это я.  
— Тогда что ты здесь делаешь?  
Поттер закатил глаза и откинулся на спинку стула.  
— Неправильный вопрос.  
— Иди к черту со своей правильностью, — прорычал Драко, ударив рукой по столу. — Я спрашиваю — как ты оказался на месте подозреваемого?  
— Лучше, но все еще не то. Давай попробуем от обратного, Малфой, — сказал тот, сложив руки на груди. — Как поживает твой отец?  
— Причем здесь…  
— Кажется, у него сегодня мероприятие. Ты снова будешь слишком занят, чтобы принять приглашение? Не стоит, нужно уделять больше времени родителям.  
Драко застыл. Он знал этот прием. Поттер часто задавал наводящие вопросы, когда пытался что-то объяснить. Дурацкий, дурацкий Поттер. Он на что-то намекал, и Драко просто… просто стоило его послушаться.  
Раньше он так и сделал бы, но стоило ли доверять нынешнему Поттеру?  
— Предельно честно, Поттер? — со всей серьезностью уточнил Драко.  
— Максимально. Тебе пора, Малфой.  
Драко поджал губы, медленно выдыхая через нос. Развернулся и вышел из допросной.  
— Спасибо, — бросил он пожилому аврору. Наспех подправил память Уилсону и ушел из аврората до того, как кто-нибудь им заинтересуется.  
Задержанных отпустили через полчаса.  
Драко запретил себе радоваться очередному поражению.

***

— Уходишь? — спросил Драко, остановившись не первой ступени лестницы. Он старался выглядеть непринужденным, но речь ведь шла о Люциусе Малфое. Было бы странно, если бы тот ничего не заподозрил.  
Отец погладил пальцами змеиную голову на трости, улыбнулся — почти тепло, насколько умел ласково. Красивое лицо расчертили глубокие морщины.  
— Разве ты не говорил, что будешь занят всю неделю?  
— Все закончилось быстрее, чем я рассчитывал, — пожав плечами, ответил Драко.  
Люциус понимающе улыбнулся. До него все сплетни и новости доходили в максимально короткие сроки. Неудивительно, что он обо всем знал. Драко даже не удивился бы, если бы Люциус узнал о разговоре в допросной.  
— Драко, я знаю, что тебе нравится то, чем ты занимаешься. Но ты уверен, что хочешь посвятить этому всю жизнь?  
— Что ты хочешь сказать? — уточнил Драко. Ему не нравилось, когда отец заходил сильно издалека.  
— Ты все еще мой наследник, Драко?  
— Конечно. Что за вопросы?  
Люциус подошел к лестнице, заглянул Драко в глаза. И если бы не годами отточенные ментальные щиты, то Драко был бы уверен, что его прочитали от рождения и до сих пор. Но отцу не обязательно применять легилименцию, чтобы прочитать собственного сына.  
— Составишь мне сегодня компанию? — спросил Люциус.  
Драко нервно облизнул губы.  
— Это что-то… незаконное?  
— Плюс-минус.  
Драко резко втянул в себя воздух. Сколько бы он ни боролся с беззаконием, так и не смог победить собственного отца.  
— Тебе понравится, обещаю. Не все, конечно, но кое-что тебя точно заинтересует. Ну так как? — с улыбкой уточнил он.  
Драко невольно улыбнулся.  
— Заинтриговал. Не могу отказаться от такого предложения. Дай мне десять минут, переоденусь.

***

Это было неприметное здание в Косом переулке — ничего другого Драко и не ожидал. Ничего пафосно-помпезного быть и не могло. И все же это выглядело даже слишком просто, настолько, что было очевидно — что-то здесь не так.  
Люциус пропустил его вперед, удерживая руку на плече. Стоило переступить порог, Драко обдало прохладной волной магии. Она задержалась на несколько секунд, словно сканируя, пробралась под кожу, кольнула кости и отпустила.  
— Обычные меры предосторожности, — пояснил Люциус с улыбкой. — Идем, нам уже пора. Скоро начнется.  
Драко хотел бы спросить, что именно начнется, но Люциус не ответит. Он будет до последнего держать интригу, и Драко просто поспешил за ним.  
Странно было уже то, что по пути они не встретили ни единой живой души, вот только Драко был уверен, что в здании много, очень много людей — магов. Он ощущал вибрации чужой магии, приглушенной каким-то неизвестным барьером. Были здесь и те, кого он точно знал, но различить их или определить, кому точно принадлежит личность, ему не удалось.  
Они поднялись на второй этаж и зашли в комнату. Вот здесь и началось самое интересное.  
Комната оказалась вовсе не комнатой, а небольшим помещением вроде балкона в театре. Стена напротив двери… ее просто не было. Там не было ничего, кроме темноты, освещенной светом нескольких софитов под потолком. Драко подошел ближе к краю, потянулся рукой — пощупать, убедиться, что действительно нет никакой преграды, но отец опередил:  
— Она прозрачная. Только с этой стороны. Мы видим, но никто не видит нас.  
Драко медленно опустил руку и пригляделся к тому, что творилось в глубине зала. Выхватил подсвеченный софитами контур квадратной плоскости, находящейся на небольшом возвышении — около полутора метров над полом. Словно на ринг, на нее с двух сторон вели лестницы…  
И тут до Драко наконец стало доходить происходящее. Он увидел ряды кресел, заполненных людьми, подсвеченные дорожки, уходящие в разные стороны темных арок, экран по центру помещения, почти под потолком.  
— Это… какие-то бои без правил? — спросил он напряженно.  
— Почему же без правил? — на полном серьезе ответил Люциус. — Правила есть. Их мало, но они важны. Я буду объяснять по мере происходящего. Налить тебе вина?  
— Нет, спасибо, — машинально ответил Драко и прикипел взглядом к разворачивающемуся в зале действию.  
Он не слышал звуков, но видел, как подскочила толпа, аплодируя и выкрикивая что-то. Вспыхнул яркий свет, на экране появились какие-то таблицы с цифрами. И наконец-то на основную площадку вышел человек — ведущий. Стоило ему подняться, по периметру вспыхнула магическая сетка под самый потолок и тут же пропала. Но Драко четко услышал его кашель, прежде чем тот заговорил.  
— Привет, друзья! — проорал он громко и торжественно, наполняя речь пафосом, растягивая многозначительно гласные. Драко словно оказался на матче по Квиддичу. — Мы собрались сегодня здесь, чтобы увидеть незабываемое зрелище! Зрелище, которого вы долго ждали! Мы все этого ждали!  
— Не стоит так тянуть шею, — произнес Люциус совсем рядом, за плечом, и Драко невольно вздрогнул от неожиданности. Люциус протянул руку и уперся ладонью в пустоту перед их лицами. Прозрачная стенка пошла мелкой рябью, приближая изображение. — Мы же волшебники.  
— Что происходит? — спросил Драко, отступая на шаг назад, когда ринг приблизился на достаточное расстояние, чтобы не приходилось щурить взгляд.  
— Сегодня особенный поединок. Ну ты и сам все поймешь через несколько минут.  
— Не-е-епобедимый! — со всей возможной значимостью произнес ведущий. — Неподражаемый! Сможет ли он сохранить за собой звание чемпиона? Встречайте! Избранный!  
Драко вздрогнул, сердце провалилось в пятки. Жаром окатило все тело, и показалось, что взрыв эмоций и аплодисментов прогремел в голове, хотя по-прежнему не было слышно ничего, кроме голоса ведущего. И все же Драко живо представил, как ликует толпа.  
Это не могло быть правдой. Это…  
Поттер. Это был Поттер.  
Драко мысленно выругался, наблюдая, как на ринг поднимается тот, кого он встретил в аврорате. Отросшие волосы были собраны на затылке в тугой узел, чтобы не падать на лицо. Драко отчётливо видел его — целиком, каждую эмоцию на заросшем лице, каждое движение напряженного обнаженного по пояс тела, каждый пружинистый шаг босых ног. Все это было здесь, на этой стене, достаточно близко, чтобы не упустить ни единой детали.  
Дыхание сбилось, застряв в горле на полувздохе, когда Поттер поднял вверх сжатые в кулаки руки, медленно поворачиваясь вокруг своей оси, словно гребаный победитель этого мира. Толпа взревела сильнее, чем прежде, судя по ажиотажу в зале. Драко сам едва сдерживался, чтобы не заорать — он только сомневался, что выдавит хотя бы одно цензурное слово, будь то от ярости или восхищения.  
Поттер выглядел так, будто тренировался сутки напролёт. Гладкая кожа плотно обтягивала тугие мышцы, блестела, отражая свет прожекторов. Кое-где виднелись жёлто-зелёные пятна заживающих синяков, спину и грудь расчерчивали светлые рваные полосы шрамов. Но держался он свободно и естественно, словно всё здесь, включая зрителей, принадлежало ему. И так оно и было. Даже ведущий едва ли не в рот ему заглядывал, распинаясь о непобедимости Избранного.  
— У меня несколько вопросов, — сказал Драко, отрывая взгляд от ринга. Дал себе секундную передышку и посмотрел отцу в глаза. — Все ведь знают, кто это, да?  
— Конечно, — ни секунды не сомневаясь, ответил Люциус с легкой улыбкой. — Поттер — лучший боец. Его тренировали несколько месяцев, прежде чем устроить первый бой. Первый и последний бой, который он проиграл. Сейчас выстраиваются очереди за шанс побороться с ним, но он всегда сам выбирает противника. Этим и цепляют его бои. Он собирает полную посадку. Он приносит много денег. Когда-нибудь я достойно отблагодарю Аврорат за то, что вышвырнули его на улицу.  
— Подожди, так он попал сюда после того случая?  
— Именно, — сказал Люциус, расплывшись в довольной ухмылке. — Мне повезло подобрать его в тот момент, когда его жизнь была практически кончена.  
На ринге снова что-то произошло. Ведущий громко объявил о втором участнике, расписывая его заслуги не менее ярко и эмоционально.  
Драко пригляделся к молодому темноволосому азиату. Тело парня было покрыто татуировками — красочными и сочными, потрясающе красивыми. Парень и сам был красив, но серьёзен и сосредоточен. Он не ждал, что будет легко, и уже за это Драко начислил ему пару дополнительных баллов. Нельзя недооценивать противника — никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах. Но это не значило, что Поттер недооценивал. Драко бы скорее поверил в то, что Поттер изучил противника достаточно, чтобы не сомневаться в себе. Или надеялся на удачу, она его редко покидала.  
— Почему они без одежды? — спросил Драко.  
— Для зрелищности, почему же ещё? Это шоу, а шоу должно захватывать. В первую очередь визуально. Но в нашем случае это ещё и безопаснее — одежда может мешать и даже стать оружием против своего носителя.  
Драко медленно кивнул и ещё раз осмотрел бойцов. Из одежды на них были только легкие треники, и ничего больше. Даже палочку негде было спрятать.  
— Это просто кулачный бой? Никакой магии?  
— О, — протянул удовлетворенно Люциус, — а это самое интересное. Все бойцы владеют беспалочковой магией — это основное условие участия в поединке. Палочки запрещены. Только части тела и чистейшая магия. Ну как, стало интереснее, верно?  
Драко застыл, переваривая сказанное. Теперь все встало на свои места, в том числе и спорная легальность мероприятия. Не все — скорее, единицы — могли контролировать стихийную магию на том уровне, чтобы управлять ей. Но даже тогда был шанс, что все выйдет из-под контроля. Неуправляемая магия может и убить, защищая своего хозяина, и никто не застрахован от подобного.  
— Что будет в случае смерти бойца? — спросил Драко.  
— Его место займёт другой.  
Драко разочарованно прикрыл глаза. Хотя чего он ждал? Это было предсказуемо.  
— Того, кто убил, тоже заменят, Драко. Мы не идиоты, чтобы держать потенциально опасных бойцов. Это не смертельные бои, всего лишь эффектное шоу.  
— Но такое случалось? — спросил Драко.  
Люциус сделал глоток вина, прежде чем ответить:  
— Все совершают ошибки. Мы на своих учимся.  
Драко ничего не ответил, ему нечего было добавить. Он всегда знал, что Люциус Малфой — не рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, и его состояние приумножается не зарплатой обычного рабочего. Драко больше злило не это даже, — здесь он был бессилен, — а Поттер, который стал частью этой беспринципной жизни. Возможно ли было такое, что в «Пророке» писали правду, и из Аврората того выгнали по заслугам?  
Драко мог в это поверить. Определенно, мог.  
Сейчас Поттер больше, чем когда-либо был похож на того, кто мог совершить все те преступления, которые ему приписывали. Начиная с того, что он оказался в числе задержанных этим днём, и заканчивая участием в незаконных боях.  
Сейчас на ринге двое стояли друг против друга, и если азиат смотрел на Поттера так, будто пытался просканировать его взглядом, отмечая слабые и сильные стороны, то Поттер просто улыбался — хищно, дико, сумасшедше. Драко бы соврал, если бы сказал, что это было жутко, потому что на самом деле Поттер выглядел хозяином положения, уверенным в своих силах. Будто у него не было слабостей. Он бросал вызов своему сопернику — давай, удиви меня, попробуй, рискни здоровьем.  
Азиат попробовал, сделал первый выпад. Поттер легко и играючи увернулся, его оскал стал шире. Какие-то доли секунды прошли между этими действиями, и Поттеру хватило этого времени, чтобы найти брешь и ударить.  
Драко практически прилип к стене. Он уже не мог оторвать взгляда. По коже побежали мурашки, сердце забилось быстрее, напряжение натянулось тонкой струной, зазвенело в ушах.  
Вот оно, то, ради чего приходили сюда люди. Ради зрелища, ради эмоций, ради азарта.  
«Давай, сделай его», — хотелось Драко выкрикнуть во всю глотку, но он только плотнее сжал зубы.  
Удар, ещё один — Поттер не тянул, не держал дистанцию. Как и всегда, он просто шёл напролом, сметая противника своей агрессивностью, напором. Выжидать — не в его духе.  
Азиат не отставал. И если бы Драко хоть что-то в этом понимал… но он ни черта не понимал. Бойцы двигались слишком быстро, удары казались молниеносными. Пропускали оба, и Драко кожей ощущал каждый, пропущенный Поттером — его боль отдавалась внутри лишним ударом сердца, сдавленным комом в горле, колючими мурашками вдоль позвоночника.  
Потные, полуголые, они пружинисто двигались, то сталкиваясь, то отскакивая друг от друга. Это не было красиво, это была драка — что в ней могло привлекать?  
И все же Драко вздрагивал каждый раз, когда кулак Поттера достигал своей цели, дыхание перехватывало, наружу рвались ободряющие крики, которые он с трудом сдерживал — не без оглядки на отца. Вопреки всему он желал Поттеру победы, и это напряжение копилось, нарастало по мере развития событий.  
— Запрещено применять магию в первую минуту боя, — произнес Люциус, вот только Драко его уже не слушал.  
Окончание минуты ознаменовалось коротким ударом гонга, и пространство взорвалось для него мощным всплеском магии. Следующий удар Поттера не настиг соперника — кулак застыл в паре дюймов от цели, но магический выброс продолжил движение, снес противника с ног, отбрасывая на невидимую сетку. По периметру ринга вспыхнули защитные барьеры.  
Дыхание Драко участилось. С каждой следующей секундой наблюдать бой становилось все тяжелее. Он всегда был чувствителен к магии, но Поттер не просто использовал свои силы, он подавлял соперника, угнетал его. Подобному не учили ни в школах, ни в аврорате. Это было что-то личное. Что-то, чему не было объяснения.  
Драко пропустил момент, когда азиат поднялся. Внутри все звенело от напряжения и раздражения. И от восторга. Такого Драко не мог себе представить.  
Последовала серия ударов — они отбивали заклинания, приближаясь друг к другу. Это больше не было похоже на драку. Драко видел потрясающе красивый танец. Они уворачивались и перекатывались, высчитывая доли секунды, чтобы нанести следующий удар. Выставляли щиты всего лишь движением руки.  
Драко прикипел взглядом к стене, и даже если отец что-то говорил, он не слышал ни слова. Уши заложило сумасшедшим биением сердца. Каждое заклинание отдавалось в теле короткими вспышками. Он словно был там, на ринге. Не вместе с Поттером, а вместо него. Вскидывал ладонь, посылая очередное заклятие, дышал в унисон, уворачивался. Чувствовал то же, что чувствовал Поттер.  
Над этим можно было бы посмеяться, если бы плечо не обожгло болью, когда Поттер пропустил заклинание. Он ответил не менее мощной магией, закрываясь щитом, но боль никуда не делась. Да и азиат вовсе не был так прост. Он нашел брешь и удачно воспользовался ей при следующей атаке. Доли секунды… всего лишь какие-то доли. От них зависели победа и поражение. Драко понял это только сейчас. Чтобы победить, мало быть самым сильным. Важнее было оставаться самым быстрым и ловким. И точным.  
Тело снова обожгло болью — Поттер словил кулак в челюсть. Сознание помутилось, виски прострелило, на миг в глазах потемнело…  
А уже в следующий Поттер сделал что-то невероятное. Все еще с ухмылкой на лице он выставил руки перед собой. Магия закружилась вихрем, сжимая внутри себя азиата, сдавливая до треска костей. Тот закричал. Впервые за все недолгое время боя, но так отчаянно, будто его убивали.  
— Что за черт… — выругался Люциус, и Драко перевел на него взгляд. Он уже забыл, что не один в этой комнате.  
Люциус выглядел так, словно все, чего он достиг, рушилось сейчас руками Поттера. Он достал палочку и поднес ее к горлу, но так и не успел ничего произнести.  
Все прекратилось громким возгласом ведущего, который вещал, что победитель определился.  
Драко снова посмотрел на стену, где Поттер протягивал ладонь побежденному сопернику, чтобы помочь подняться. В этом был весь Поттер. Именно это и не укладывалось у Драко в голове. Он никак не мог соединить воедино все, что знал об этом человеке с детства, с тем, что выяснилось теперь.  
Люциус с облегчением выдохнул. Снова выругался и налил себе еще вина в виде успокоительного.  
Напряжение стало отступать, как и фантомная боль. Все, что происходило последние минуты, теперь казалось нереальным, выдуманным подсознанием. И только Поттер был реальнее некуда. Он обводил взглядом зал, с торжествующей улыбкой принимая поздравления. Он подтвердил свой титул чемпиона.  
Он выиграл. Магия утихла.  
— Мне нужно с ним поговорить, — сказал Драко.  
— Это невозможно, Драко. Есть условия контракта, которые не могу нарушать даже я.  
— Но ты знаешь, как их обойти. Иначе никакого контракта не было бы, — спокойно произнес Драко.  
— И что ты ему скажешь? Спросишь, как он докатился до такой жизни? Так спроси у меня. Знаешь, как он сюда попал?  
Драко качнул головой, посмотрев на отца. Тот говорил серьезно и даже с осуждением, которого точно не должно было быть в этом голосе. Люциус криво улыбнулся и добавил:  
— Идем, я кое-что покажу.  
Они шли по пустынным узким коридорам. Драко начало казаться, что все это — магический лабиринт, расширение пространства или что-то, о чем он никогда не слышал. Они определенно были в этих помещениях не одни, но ни с кем не сталкивались.  
— Не нужно пытаться понять, где ты и что здесь происходит. Ты поймешь все со временем. Для нас довольно важна конфиденциальность. А еще умение держать язык за зубами. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько могущественные маги приходят посмотреть на эти бои. Большинство здесь только из-за Поттера.  
— Ты же сказал, что он здесь меньше года, — уточнил Драко.  
Люциус коротко кивнул.  
— Так и есть. И у него не больше двух боев в месяц. Но чтобы найти того, кто будет достойным соперником в следующем бою, проводится немало отборов. Многие хотят видеть претендентов в действии, чтобы удачно заключить пари. Сейчас очень многое держится на Поттере. И я надеюсь, что он больше не совершит ошибок.  
— Каких еще ошибок?  
Люциус немного помолчал, уверенно сворачивая еще в один проход. Затем остановился. Повернулся к Драко лицом и чуть склонил голову.  
—Скажи мне, сын, Поттер знал, что ты будешь сегодня здесь?  
Врать отцу было бессмысленным делом. Особенно хорошо Драко уяснил это еще в школьные годы. Взрослые… они всегда знают немного больше, они задают вопросы, заранее зная ответ, чтобы подловить на лжи. Так делал и Люциус. И самым страшным было видеть разочарование на его лице, когда ответ оказывался неверным.  
— Возможно, догадывался, — ответил Драко.  
— Забавно, — кивнул в ответ Люциус и повернул голову, уставившись в стену. — Поттер сам выбирает себе противников, я это уже говорил. Для него ищут сильнейших по всему миру, показывают их способности, и он выбирает. Он ищет того, кому сможет проиграть. Этого парня, Чон Хи, он тоже выбрал сам. И должен был проиграть бой. Вместо этого он почти нарушил правила, чтобы одержать победу. И ты мог не обратить внимания, но когда противник был повержен, Поттер обернулся посмотреть на нас.  
— Он же не мог нас видеть, — сказал Драко. Чтобы что-то сказать. Он помнил очень хорошо ту боль, что растекалась по телу, когда Поттер пропускал удары. Противник был сильным, этого не отнять. Но теперь кое-что становилось более очевидным. Поттер не оценивал азиата, не был слишком серьезным, потому что изначально не должен был побеждать, не это было целью. Да и наверняка знающие люди делали ставки на этого Чон Хи, а не на Поттера. Так были устроены эти мероприятия. Поттер должен был проиграть, вот и все. А потом эта боль, отголосок безысходности… что-то случилось в тот момент, что-то, что заставило Поттера передумать. Он не смог сдаться. И тогда появился вихрь.  
— Ему не нужно видеть, чтобы знать, где я. А где я, там и ты. Хотел бы я знать, что сегодня произошло, но ты ведь не скажешь?  
Драко бы не сказал. Но Драко и не знал ответа на этот вопрос.  
Люциус понимающе кивнул и дотронулся рукой до стены, на которую смотрел. По ней прокатилась короткая спокойная волна магии, медленно стирая видимость.  
Там, по другую сторону, Поттер кому-то что-то объяснял, доказывал, активно жестикулируя. Молодой мальчишка за его спиной неуверенно подкрадывался с мазями и зельями, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания. Да Поттер его и не видел, он был полностью поглощен другим собеседником.  
— Это Дэни, тот, что с лекарствами. Это он притащил сюда Поттера. Его отец до недавнего времени был одним из наших фаворитов, он же и обучал Поттера всему. А теперь посмотри внимательно. Этого человека с позором выгнали из аврората за преступление, которого он не совершал. В один момент он превратился из Героя и Спасителя в неблагонадежное лицо номер один. И мы оба знаем, что он действительно злоупотреблял полномочиями, а еще мы знаем, насколько он может быть силен. За ним числится немало преступлений. Все знали, что он добывал информацию нелегальным путем, что угрожал и запугивал, что калечил жизни. Что изменял жене, да. Но насилие над несовершеннолетним? Да только глупец поверил бы в эту чушь. Ты ведь не поверил?  
Драко сглотнул. Он общался с той девочкой. Она была убедительна и выглядела невинной, запуганной, истерзанной. А еще у нее были неоспоримые доказательства — воспоминания. Вот только ходили слухи, что она вполне по доброй воле занималась проституцией, употребляла запрещенные вещества и вовсе не была тем ангелочком, которым выступала на суде. А проверить, был ли человек из воспоминаний настоящим Поттером, не представлялось возможным. Именно поэтому дело вроде как замяли — недостаток улик. Только общественность решила, что это потому, что он Герой. Что ему прощают то, что другому с рук не сошло бы.  
Ладно, Драко тоже так думал. Он всю жизнь думал, что Поттеру позволяют куда больше, чем остальным. Чего только стоили прогулки по ночному замку, в запретный лес или нарушение Статута о секретности.  
Вот только верить и допускать предположения — это не одно и то же. В голове не укладывалось, что Поттер был на такое способен, мозг отчаянно искал оправдания, так же как в деле с дементорами. Были причины? Обстоятельства? Подстава?  
— Сомнения, Драко, они были у всех. Вот только дел с ним иметь уже никто не желал. Его уволили, заблокировали все счета. От него ушла жена, отвернулись люди, которых он считал своей семьей. Безоговорочно верили ему лишь двое. Угадаешь, кто? Но Поттер слишком благороден, чтобы подставлять под удар лучших друзей. В конце концов он оказался на улице. Очень вовремя оказался, надо сказать.  
Поттер за стеной в этот момент промокнул полотенцем влажные после душа волосы и сел на скамейку, подставляя спину под неуверенные заботливые руки парнишки. Тот обрабатывал ушибы и ссадины, что-то говорил, неловко улыбался.  
— Дэни попал в очень опасную компанию. И в тот день его едва не убили. Поттер спас его, не сомневайся. Еще и вправил мозги. А Дэни привел его сюда.  
— И вы приняли его? Просто так?  
— Нет, у нас состоялся разговор, детали которого я не намерен тебе выкладывать, — улыбнулся Люциус.  
Поттер поднялся, зачесал волосы назад и что-то сказал Дэни. Тот тут же собрал все лекарства и покинул раздевалку. Около минуты ничего не происходило, Поттер просто стоял и прислушивался к тишине. Затем медленно прислонился к стене и стек по ней на пол — как был, полуголый, замотанный в одно полотенце, покрытый синяками и царапинами, с глубокой, наскоро подлеченной рваной раной на плече. Он просто упал, обессиленный. Сжался, тяжело и прерывисто дыша. Закрыл лицо руками.  
— Хочешь еще посмотреть? — негромко спросил Люциус. — Поверь, ему сейчас очень больно. Плата за представление, которое он устроил… ради тебя, надо полагать. Красивое и эффектное завершение боя, за которым следует магический откат. Он почти убил человека — действовал с намерением убить, иначе заклинание не получилось бы таким сильным. Оба остались живы, но правилами запрещено драться насмерть. Он читал договор, поставил на нем подпись, теперь вынужден расплачиваться.  
Драко хмыкнул. Если вся эта показушность была на самом деле с целью что-то доказать Драко, то… это вообще не имело никакого смысла. Если только Поттер не пытался сказать что-то, чего Драко так и не понял. А значит все было бессмысленно.  
— Выведи меня отсюда, — сказал он.  
Люциус убрал руку от стены, и прозрачность пропала. Теперь это снова была самая обычная стена.  
— Идем, нам сюда.

***

Поттер учил его задавать правильные вопросы, но Драко так и не научился. Зато он умел кое-что другое — добывать информацию.  
На столе в его кабинете лежали документы, подтверждающие причастность некоторых высокопоставленных лиц к незаконной деятельности, но что с этим делать дальше? Раньше бы он отдал эти документы Поттеру, теперь на помощь аврората рассчитывать не приходилось. Он пытался, но ничего не вышло.  
Драко снова перечитал несколько последних записей. Дело, которое он расследовал недавно, можно было назвать кристально прозрачным. Сын одного из членов Визенгамота приобрел на аукционе очень дорогую картину. Драко и сам питал слабость к произведениям искусства, мог позволить себе многое — на деньги отца.  
В этом заключалась суть. И в том, что мужчина вообще не мог себе позволить именно эту картину. Она принадлежала частной коллекции одного богатого маггла. И вот неожиданность — была украдена около полугода назад. Это произошло в Испании, шумиха там поднялась знатная, никаких следов вора, все как во второсортных фильмах о гениальных неуловимых преступниках. И вот недавно эту картину выставили на аукционе во вполне себе магической Британии.  
Никто не придал значения этому событию. Просто кто-то купил красивую картину.  
Драко повезло оказаться в нужном месте в нужное время и услышать то, что не предназначалось для его ушей.  
Тот самый член Визенгамота как раз около полугода назад гостил с семьей в Испании, и его сыну приглянулся похожий шедевр. Конечно же то была подделка, но им удалось отыскать оригинал.  
Драко все проверил. В частной коллекции испанца хранился оригинал до того, как его украли. Только кто будет это расследовать? Кому интересно, что где-то пропала картина, которую впоследствии приобрели за огромные деньги?  
А между тем…  
Драко вернулся к другим записям. Это было пострашнее какой-то картины. Известный колдомедик, владелец нескольких частных больниц за рубежом, выступил с предложением о том, что Мунго необходимо перестроить. Квалификация колдомедиков, по его словам, была слишком низкой, требовалось переобучение большинства сотрудников. Он готов был все профинансировать, а взамен открыть временную частную клинику и пригласить лучших специалистов из-за границы.  
Предложение поддержали большинство членов Визенгамота, в то время как закрытые источники принесли информацию, что “лучшие специалисты” требуют лучшей оплаты. То есть лечение станет платным, о чем нигде пока не упоминалось. Зато в устаревшие британские нравы вольется свежая азиатская кровь.  
Драко невольно вспомнил того парня, с которым накануне дрался Поттер. Чон Хи был силен, и Драко не исключал того факта, что где-то в других странах прогресс не стоит на месте, но стоили ли все эти знания платной медицины? Потому что о том, что финансироваться эта клиника будет из бюджета страны или других источников, не было и речи. И судя по тому, что Драко узнал, в других странах частные больницы также были платными. Тогда на что будут тратиться деньги министерства?  
На этот вопрос Драко уже знал ответ, снова просмотрев записи о картине.  
И все это очень некрасиво накладывалось на последние сведения, которые ему удалось узнать. Министерство планировало потратить немало средств на создание армии. Чьей армии и для каких целей — вот что ему предстояло узнать в ближайшее время. И как в этом всем был замешан Поттер.  
Короткая вспышка со стороны окна заставила Драко отвлечься на секунду, следом за ней прокатился раскат грома. По окну быстро и сильно застучали капли, резко потемнело.  
Драко зажег свечу, устроился в кресле и запрокинул голову, прикрыв глаза.  
Ему удалось достать ценную информацию. В Америке разработали новую формулу Зелья Подчинения. По слухам, оно не затуманивало разум, оно вытягивало наружу те мысли и метания людей, которые были выгодны хозяину. Будь такое зелье у Волдеморта, не пришлось бы использовать Империус, маги сами пошли бы за ним, все, кто хотя бы частично сомневался.  
Другой разговор, что при обмене денег на эту формулу присутствовал Поттер. Он был задержан вместе с торговцем и еще двумя подельниками, когда проходила сделка — и фигурировало там не только зелье Подчинения, но и некоторые запрещенные ингредиенты, а также темномагический артефакт. И их отпустили, что могло означать… что угодно. Но теперь Драко не знал, у кого оказалась формула, зато знал нескольких первоклассных зельеваров, которые смогли бы ее повторить. Включая своего отца, на которого Поттер в данный момент работал.  
У Драко голова болела от этих мыслей. Но самое ужасное то, что он ни к кому не мог пойти с этой информацией. Он был бессилен. Никому не мог доверять. И ничего не мог сделать в одиночку. На ум приходила лишь одна идея, и он ощущал себя конкретным идиотом, потому что хотел рискнуть. По сути, он уже ничего не терял. 


	2. Chapter 2

***

Третий день он бродил по Косому переулку, выглядывая среди толпы знакомые глаза. Именно глаза, потому что рассчитывать на то, что просто узнает Поттера по… чему-либо еще, не приходилось. Третий день лили дожди. Он кутался в теплые непромокаемые мантии, и думал — что сказать, что спросить, как узнать правду. И он не был уверен, что готов к этой правде.   
Дождь усилился, становилось холоднее. Драко, разочарованный очередным провальным днем, пошел в офис. По пути заглянул в кофейню и взял американо с собой.   
В офисе было тепло и тихо. Драко снял промокшую мантию, высушил ее заклинанием и прошел в кабинет, где на столе ждали уже порядком потрепанные записи.   
Драко остановился на пороге, не понимая, что происходит. Эти самые записи сейчас просматривал… да, Поттер. Преспокойно сидел за его столом, вчитываясь в информацию, которую Драко с таким трудом удалось достать.   
— Ты засветился везде, где только мог, — сказал Поттер. — Люциус попросил поговорить с тобой, пока ты не вляпался в дерьмо. Но ты уже вляпался, — добавил он, приподнимая документы.   
Драко сглотнул. Как и в прошлый раз, все заготовленные вопросы вылетели из головы. Оставалось импровизировать.   
— Как ты сюда попал? — спросил Драко.   
Поттер чуть приподнял бровь. Отложил бумаги и сложил руки на груди.   
— Дай подумать. Вероятно, я неплохо владею магией. И был когда-то аврором. А у тебя очень слабая защита, на взлом которой даже дилетанту потребуется не больше двух минут. Так зачем ты меня искал?   
— Я не тебя искал, — возразил Драко. Подошел, чтобы опустить на стол стаканчик с кофе, и сел на стул для посетителей, которых здесь практически не бывало.   
Поттер снова выгнул бровь, будто спрашивая: “Кому ты врешь, Малфой?”. Иногда с ним было даже сложнее, чем с отцом, но Драко был уверен, что привык к этому за время совместной работы.   
Нет, не привык.   
— Так что тебе нужно в моем офисе, Поттер? — спросил Драко с ухмылкой, растягивая слова. Это была скорее защитная реакция, он давно уже так не разговаривал, повода не было.   
Поттер потянулся вперед, перехватил стаканчик с кофе и сделал пару глотков, не снимая крышку.   
Драко даже возмутиться не успел — дыхание перехватило. Ухмылка стерлась с лица. Он же уже пил из этого стаканчика… Поттер не мог этого не знать, там оставались следы.  
— Слишком сладкий, — поморщившись, выдал тот. Затем поднялся и прошел в другой конец кабинета. Открыл один из шкафчиков, достал банку с чаем, вскипятил магией воду в чайнике.   
Драко не знал, как себя теперь вести. Не знал, что говорить, как действовать.   
— Ты уже везде осмотрелся? — спросил он.   
— Да. И ты совершенно не умеешь защищать информацию. Что ты собираешься со всем этим делать? — уточнил он, быстро глянув на стол, где лежали собранные документы.   
— А что сделал бы ты, Поттер? Если бы все еще был аврором.   
Поттер взял кружку и поставил ее рядом с чайником. Какое-то время просто молча смотрел перед собой, затем произнес:  
— Ты правильно заметил — я больше не аврор.   
Он залил чай кипятком и вернулся с дымящейся кружкой обратно в кресло.   
— Сожги все, — сказал он спокойно.   
— И это говоришь мне ты? — едва не рассмеялся Драко. — Хочешь, чтобы я оставил все как есть?   
— А что ты можешь? — спросил Поттер, подняв на него взгляд. Драко такое уже видел. Его глаза были совершенно пустыми, как в тот день, в допросной. Никакой жизни, только холодный расчет.   
Драко это злило. Он ожидал от Поттера чего угодно, но не вот этого безразличия.   
— Ты хоть читал, что там написано?   
Поттер кивнул и поднял один из листов. Задумчиво вгляделся в него, коротко хмыкнул и смял в руках, прежде чем сжечь прямо в ладони. Драко дернулся было, чтобы стряхнуть горящий комок с его руки, но тут же отлетел обратно на стул. Чужая магия сдавила плечи, не позволяя дернуться, пока бумага не догорела полностью. Поттер этого словно и не заметил, он даже не пошевелился. Только предупреждающе посмотрел.  
— Про картину можешь забыть. Ты ничего не докажешь, а если и влезешь в это дело, то только выставишь себя дураком. После этого тебе уже никто не поверит.   
Драко повел плечами, сбрасывая ощущение скованности. Он знал, что с Поттером будет сложно. Он просто не хотел уступать ему. И злился все больше, потому что каждое следующее действие доказывало, что Драко ничего не может без помощи.   
— Тогда без этого мне поверят? — спросил он рассерженно.   
— Нет. Тебе никто не поверит. А даже если такие и будут, их уберут довольно быстро. Давай начистоту, Малфой. Ты ничего не изменишь. Ты видел своими глазами, как отпускают преступников. Отпускают по приказу тех, против кого ты трепыхаешься. Если бы не Люциус, ты бы уже давно сидел в Азкабане, потому что ты мешаешься под ногами и лезешь куда не просят. Думаешь, вот эти бумажки что-то значат? Сожги их и живи спокойной жизнью. Забудь обо всем.   
— Этим ты сейчас занимаешься? — Драко подался навстречу, уперевшись рукой в столешницу. — Забыл и живешь спокойной жизнью? Работаешь на тех, кто тебя подставил?   
Поттер растянул губы в улыбке. Отпил немного крепкого чая из кружки.   
— Ты думаешь, это они меня подставили?   
— А кто тогда?   
— Малфой, скажи мне, как хорошо ты на самом деле знаешь своего отца? Чем он, по-твоему, занимается?   
Драко стало жарко от этого вопроса. Он смутно представлял, чем занимался Люциус. Если бы не Поттер со своими наводящими вопросами, Драко и про бои ничего не узнал бы.   
— Послушай меня внимательно. Я не собираюсь помогать тем, кто мешает мое имя с грязью, — сказал Поттер. — Я не стану бороться за права тех, кто считает меня убийцей и насильником. И мне плевать, на что тратятся бюджетные деньги, будь то дорогие игрушки или наемники. И вот это, — Поттер собрал в горсть разбросанные по столу бумаги, — меня не касается. Пусть варятся в своем дерьме сами.   
Поттер поднялся, оперся руками на стол и посмотрел сверху вниз.   
— Сейчас у меня есть деньги и крыша над головой. И когда станет слишком жарко, я здесь не задержусь. Мой тебе совет по старой дружбе: держись поближе к отцу. Все, что у тебя есть, принадлежит ему. Благодаря его связям и деньгам ты можешь позволить себе этот офис. Без него ты сдохнешь в этой войне. Поэтому просто будь тем, кем и являешься — сыночком богатого папочки. Это гораздо безопаснее, чем расследовать преступления, за которые некого привлечь к ответственности, — договорил Поттер и, оттолкнувшись от стола, пошел в сторону выхода.   
Драко хотел бы что-нибудь ответить. Вместо этого он просто смотрел на то место, где только что стоял Поттер. В груди нестерпимо ныло, словно ножом расковыряли старую незаживающую рану. Болело сильнее, чем Драко мог предположить. Он и сам знал, на чьи деньги живет, чьи ресурсы тратит. Только у него на это было свое оправдание — нечестно добытые отцовские фонды он тратил во благо, чтобы помогать людям. Он так решил после войны. Он, черт возьми, впервые в жизни решил принять верную сторону! Он ставил на кон свою жизнь, отыскивая доказательства. И он готов был пойти даже против отца, если найдутся улики.   
Поттер имел свое мнение на этот счет. И бил без сожалений, наотмашь. По самому больному.   
— Малфой, — донеслось из приемной. — Не ищи меня больше.   
Хлопнула дверь.   
— Да кому ты нужен, — тихо сказал Драко и закусил губу.

***

— Ты сегодня не в офисе? — спросил Люциус.  
— Я сдал его, — ответил Драко, опускаясь в кресло в отцовском кабинете. Здесь было на удивление спокойно. Драко и не ожидал увидеть отрубленные головы, но думал, что будет… иначе. Мрачно, опасно.   
Люциус удивленно вскинул брови и откинулся на спинку кресла.   
— Не ожидал, — только и сказал он.   
— Поттер может быть убедительным, — пожав плечами, произнес Драко. — Я хотел кое-что спросить.   
— Сначала я спрошу. Чем ты теперь собираешься заниматься, если оставил свои увлечения?  
Драко на секунду прикрыл глаза. Для его отца это никогда не было чем-то серьезным — увлечение, хобби, развлечение. Вряд ли хоть кто-то воспринимал его всерьез. Даже Поттер…   
Драко в упор посмотрел на отца.  
— Будет зависеть от твоего ответа.   
Люциус ничем не выдал своего удивления. Он только внимательно смотрел на Драко, что-то просчитывая в голове.   
— Хорошо. Спрашивай.   
Он явно ждал какого-то подвоха. И велик был соблазн спросить о том, чем тот на самом деле занимается. Вместо этого Драко сказал:  
— Ты все еще мой отец?   
— Конечно. Что за… — начал Люциус. И замер. Вот теперь он выглядел по-настоящему удивленным. — Почему ты спрашиваешь, Драко?   
— Я хочу знать, что значит быть твоим наследником.   
Люциус поджал губы. Призвал бутылку огневиски и плеснул в пустой стакан, но выпил не сразу. Какое-то время он просто смотрел на янтарную жидкость, после чего опрокинул ее в себя и зажмурился.   
Несколько минут в кабинете стояла тишина. Драко даже не думал ее нарушать. Ему было приятно наблюдать мучения на отцовском лице. Что он там для себя решал и обдумывал, уже не имело значения. Драко сказал все, что хотел.   
— Как далеко ты собираешься зайти? — спросил Люциус, плеснув еще виски в стакан.   
— Как далеко ты мне позволишь зайти? — отбил Драко.   
Люциус снова замолчал. Но не торопился пить. И отвечать не спешил.   
— Ты многого не понимаешь, — выдал он в конце концов.   
— Правда? А я-то думал… Что ж, я пойду. Попробую понять, — сказал он со смешком и поднялся.   
— Сядь, — сказал отец. Приказал. Давно он не разговаривал с Драко таким тоном. Но, как и прежде, ослушаться Драко не посмел. Снова опустился в кресло.   
— У меня встреча после обеда. Составишь компанию? Как наследник.   
На этот раз Драко удивленно посмотрел на него. Это было что-то новенькое. Запахло подвохом. Люциус едва не закатил глаза, вовремя остановив себя.   
— Когда Поттер выбирает соперника, переговоры веду я. Уверен, что не хочешь поучаствовать?   
Сердце дернулось, подпрыгнуло в груди. Драко испытал давно забытый ни с чем не сравнимый детский восторг. И испугался собственных эмоций. Не стоило так реагировать на слова “Поттер выбирает соперника”, это было странно. Максимально странно. Но это был тот шанс стать к Поттеру ближе, о котором он даже и не мечтал. Поттер сказал: “Не ищи меня”. И Драко не собирался этого делать, но кто ему помешает смотреть бои?   
— Это же не очередной китаец? — уточнил Драко.  
— Ким Чон Хи кореец, Драко. Я начинаю подозревать, что плохо тебя воспитал.   
— О, ты ужасно меня воспитал, — усмехнулся Драко. — Но мне важнее, пойму ли я, о чем вы договариваетесь.   
— Это американец, никаких проблем с пониманием не возникнет.   
— Ну и разброс у Поттера, — пробормотал Драко. И тут ему в голову пришла сумасшедшая идея. Которую он пока решил придержать. Для этого явно было рано. — Я пойду, — сказал Драко и поднялся.   
— Не заставляй меня пожалеть о своем решении, — добавил Люциус уже в спину. И так тихо, что Драко засомневался, предназначались ли эти слова для его ушей.

***

Время.   
Драко не успевал следить за временем. С закрытия офиса прошло уже больше двух недель, события развивались стремительно, он часто был слишком занят, чтобы понять, день на улице или ночь.   
Последнее важное письмо он получил несколько часов назад. В нем была всего одна строка, которая сделала его жизнь на порядок ярче.   
“Еще трое. Имена назову при встрече”.  
Сейчас Драко расположился в кресле и наблюдал за довольно занимательным боем. Магия ощущалась в воздухе, но совсем не так, как поттеровская. Она не проникала в душу, не заставляла сердце биться быстрее. Даже не отголосок, не пародия. Просто ощущение чужой силы — слабое дуновение на коже.  
— Он действительно силен, — сказал Драко.   
Люциус сделал глоток вина и неопределенно пожал плечами.   
— Ты еще не видел испанца. В прошлом месяце он доставил нам кучу неприятностей. Сила — это еще не все.   
— Это я уже понял, — кивнул Драко. — Возможно ли, ведя бой, отсчитывать секунды?   
— Заметил? — улыбнулся отец. — Занимательно, да? Другие ждут сигнала, чтобы использовать магию. Но не Поттер. Он не ждет, он атакует вместе с сигналом. Я как-то спрашивал его об этом.   
— И что он ответил? — спросил Драко, когда отец не продолжил.   
— Что просто знает, когда пора действовать. Не уверен, что он имел в виду.   
Драко прикусил губу. Ему на миг показалось, что он понял. Всего на миг. Но речь шла о Поттере. Он мог вложить в эту фразу что угодно.   
— На следующих выходных вернется твоя мать. Я хочу, чтобы ты был дома.   
Драко перевел на отца недоуменный взгляд. Тот был спокоен, следил за происходящим на прозрачной стене. Ничего не выдавало его волнения.  
— Зачем ей возвращаться? — спросил Драко.   
— Ну, я рад, что она не узнает, как ты отреагировал, — улыбнулся Люциус. — Она соскучилась. И хочет тебя видеть.   
Драко снова вернулся взглядом к бою. Только теперь он совершенно его не заботил. Матери лучше было оставаться во Франции. Ей вряд ли угрожала какая-то опасность, но Драко не нравилась мысль, что у него появится здесь уязвимое место. Не тогда, когда он начал действовать всерьез.   
— Что думаешь? Поттер победит его?   
— Определенно, — ответил Драко, не задумываясь. Американцу не хватало техники и терпения. В одном они с Поттером были похожи — оба перли напролом. Но на этом все. Американец сносил противника напором, не задумываясь о его сильных и слабых сторонах, не выискивая бреши в обороне, не просчитывая миллисекунды для следующего удара. Зато заклинания у него были интересными, довольно эффектными с точки зрения зрелищности шоу.  
— Да, мне тоже так кажется. Подозреваю, что так же думают и остальные. Очевидно, Поттер сильнее и опытнее. Уберем пари на его победу в поединке, оставим только победу на время.   
— Что? — переспросил Драко. Он почти ничего не понял из сказанного.   
— Ставки, Драко. Когда победитель очевиден, вопрос не в его победе, а в том, когда это произойдет. На первой, второй или третьей минуте боя. Тебе еще многому предстоит научиться, иначе ты разоришься.   
Драко резко поднялся. В голове щелкнуло осознанием.   
На вопросительный взгляд отца он ответил коротко:  
— Показалось, — и опустился обратно в кресло.  
Но ему не показалось. Люциус Малфой — сделал ли он свои ставки?

***

Драко слабо представлял, что творится в головах тех, кто, не раздумывая, бросается спасать людей. Уверены ли они в своих силах, уверены ли в победе и в том, не сделают ли хуже.   
И он не понимал, как оказался в подобной ситуации. Он не думал о том, чем все обернется, просто действовал, как какой-нибудь безрассудный Поттер. И его уже слегка напрягало, что тот постоянно всплывал в разговорах и мыслях. От этой заразы невозможно было избавиться.   
Ему часто приходилось оказываться в затруднительном положении, когда он рыскал по злачным местам в поисках информации. Но никогда еще опасность не дышала так близко в затылок.   
Встреча была назначена на девять вечера. Драко не любил опаздывать, но обстоятельства задержали. Он спешил, обгоняя редких прохожих в Косом переулке. Многие магазины уже закрылись, остались только питейные заведения.   
Это же и сыграло ему на руку. Он не был самым внимательным человеком, а последнее время и вовсе расслабился, словно молчаливая поддержка отца давала ему какие-то преимущества. Глупо было на это рассчитывать, как и на то, что с закрытием офиса к нему стало меньше внимания.   
Слежку он заметил почти сразу, и уже тогда понял, что с Лавгуд они этим вечером не увидятся. Место встречи он прошел быстро, почти не разбирая дороги, и свернул на неприметную пустынную улочку.   
О том, какую ошибку он совершил, он подумал только пару минут спустя, оказавшись с преследователем наедине. Ускорил шаг, но и человек за спиной не останавливался. Нужно было как-то выбираться, но пути было только два — уходить еще глубже в пустые вечерние улицы, которые Драко знал не настолько хорошо, чтобы не заблудиться или суметь спрятаться, или повернуть назад и встретиться лицом к лицу со своим преследователем.  
В целом, Драко успокаивало хотя бы то, что Лавгуд он не выдал. И вот это сильно настораживало, потому что — какого черта он ставит ее безопасность превыше своей?   
Преследователь снова ускорил шаг, почти перешел на бег. Он был уже совсем рядом, Драко чувствовал за спиной его присутствие, но не решался обернуться. Страх сковал тело, не получалось даже бежать — ноги не слушались, ватно приклеиваясь к брусчатке. Даже палочка, привычно скользнувшая в пальцы, не успокаивала. Драко ожидал заклинания в спину или удара по голове. И дергался, рефлекторно пригибал голову, вздрагивал, прислушиваясь к шагам. Постоянное ожидание накапливало панику. Напряжение нарастало.   
Драко едва не закричал, когда за спиной послышался глухой удар, пригнулся, закрывая руками голову. Он тяжело дышал, не слышал ничего вокруг, кроме ударов собственного колотящегося в груди сердца. А секунду спустя его обхватили поперек груди и утянули в принудительную аппарацию.   
Драко даже с жизнью попрощаться не успел. Сосредоточился на том, чтобы не расщепиться, а потом ударил — как мог, неуклюже, со всей дурной силы вписался локтем кому-то в бок. И еще до того, как удар достиг цели, понял, что не чувствует опасности, что внутри гудит, отзываясь теплыми волнами по всему телу, знакомая магия.   
— Да чтоб я еще хоть раз… — услышал он сдавленные ругательства и резко обернулся, все еще крепко сжимая в руке палочку. Ненормальное сердце торопливо забилось в груди, качая по венам жидкое счастье.   
— Да ладно? — сказал он не своим голосом — слишком восторженным тот был, с истерическими нотками. — Что, не смог пройти мимо человека, попавшего в беду?  
— Ты и есть ходячая беда, Малфой, — негромко ответил Поттер, потирая бок и болезненно морщась.   
Драко замер, вспомнив, что прошлым вечером у Поттера был не самый легкий бой. Обошлось без откатов, победил он на третьей минуте, но досталось ему от души. Даже сейчас на скуле темнел синяк, что уж говорить об остальном теле. Драко ходил к раздевалкам, видел как расцветали на коже яркими красками ссадины и ушибы. Хотел оказаться там — оказаться на месте парня, наносящего мази на разгоряченную пострадавшую кожу.   
Ничего с тех пор не изменилось. Это начинало всерьез беспокоить.   
— Я могу помочь, — сказал он сдавленно. Ладони стали мокрыми. Нужно было взять себя в руки, потому что то, как он реагировал на Поттера последнее время, имело лишь одно объяснение. И оно ему категорически не нравилось.   
Поттер вскинул голову, удивленно задрав брови. Темные радужки полыхнули зеленым пламенем.   
— Серьезно? Тогда перестань играть в детектива, — проникновенно, с многозначительной интонацией в низком голосе попросил он.   
Именно попросил, и от этого Драко почувствовал себя еще более уязвленным. Он не играл — давно уже не играл. И то, что случилось сегодня, только подтверждало его намерения. Но Поттеру ведь нужно было уколоть побольнее…   
Драко наконец-то обратил внимание на небольшую комнату, в которой оказался. Здесь стояла кровать, тумбочка, небольшой шкаф. Все выглядело простым, безликим, никому не принадлежавшим. Никаких опознавательных знаков, никакого домашнего уюта.   
— Где мы? — спросил он.   
— У меня дома, — ответил Поттер. — Что, не нравится?  
— Нет, — честно признался Драко. — Мы в Лютном?   
Поттер тяжело выдохнул, разочарованно покачав головой.   
— Нет, Малфой. Мы все еще там же, где ты был пять минут назад. Вот это окно, — он кивнул на единственное, плотно зашторенное окно в комнате, — выходит на улицу, по которой ты только что прогуливался. Во что ты опять вляпался? Я же сказал тебе все сжечь.   
— Сказал, — подтвердил Драко и неуютно повел плечами. Разговор плавно скатывался туда же, где они оказались в прошлую встречу в офисе. Тогда Драко пришлось долго убеждать себя, что он не какой-то отброс, что способен действовать, вопреки жалящим словам Поттера.   
Он не хотел повторения. Это было больно.   
Поттер подошел ближе — он двигался медленно, смотрел изучающе. Разница в росте была почти незаметной, Драко был совсем немного выше. Но сейчас Поттер давил этим взглядом, придавливал, заставляя пригибать шею.   
Драко сделал шаг назад, но Поттер не остановился, пока не припер к стенке. Он… пытался применить легиллименцию — Драко ощущал легкий зуд от попытки проникновения.   
— Что ты натворил, Малфой? — спросил он раздраженно, когда не удалось прочитать мысли.   
Драко скривился от злости. Он не понимал такого отношения к себе и уже ненавидел этот покровительственный тон. И что бы он там ни чувствовал — это стало последней каплей.   
— Знаешь что, Поттер! — процедил Драко, подаваясь навстречу. Посмотрел в глаза, вкладывая во взгляд всю свою ненависть. — Что бы я ни натворил, это уже не твое дело. Ты сдался. Но не я. И мне хватит сил засадить в Азкабан не только своего отца, но и тебя за компанию. А теперь отвали! — выпалил он и ударил Поттера в грудь, вкладывая те немногие умения, что успел приобрести.   
Поттер даже не дернулся, не скривился от боли, чертова гора мышц. Но взгляд его неуловимо изменился.   
— Тогда действуй, — сказал он спокойно, отступая на шаг назад. — И начни с частной коллекции того испанца. Только не ошибись, Малфой.

***

“За мной следили”, было написано в одной записке.   
“Хочешь в Испанию на выходные?”, уточнялось в другой.   
В тот вечер Драко долго не мог уснуть. Его не отпускала мысль, что Поттер с ним играет. Либо так, либо он его проверял. И все это выглядело довольно неприятно. Но одно он выяснил наверняка — его физической подготовки было недостаточно, чтобы победить. А время поджимало.   
Прежде чем Драко покинул его комнату, Поттер спросил:  
— Ты знаешь, что за наемники за тобой следили?   
Драко только отрицательно мотнул головой и ушел. Уже позже, глубокой ночью, детально перебирая каждую минуту произошедшего, он выделил два основных момента.   
Во-первых, Поттер сказал “наемники” во множественном числе. Значит, шел за ним не один человек.  
Во-вторых, Поттер уже упоминал наемников раньше, и в первый раз это произошло в контексте обсуждения армии, которую планировало создать министерство. Мог ли Драко связать эти два события или это станет его ошибкой — довериться тому, кому хотелось доверять?   
Следовало копнуть глубже. И уделить больше времени на подготовку.   
В субботу утром он проснулся в приподнятом настроении. Блейз уже должен был находиться в Испании, но расследование отодвинулось на задний план, потому что Драко наконец смог обнять человека, которого не видел уже полтора года.   
Нарцисса выглядела хорошо, Франция пошла ей на пользу. Она долго не могла выпустить Драко из рук, ощупывала его, трепала волосы, говорила ласковое и нежное.  
Драко безумно по ней скучал, о чем и сказал, стоило разомкнуть объятия.   
Обедали вместе, втроем. Говорили о ничего не значащих вещах. Провели отличный день в теплой семейной обстановке.   
Драко запечатлел в памяти едва ли не каждую минуту. Предчувствие вопило во всю глотку, что это последние спокойные моменты в его жизни.   
Дальше события будут разворачиваться стремительно и неожиданно.

Глава 2

— Устрой мне бой!   
В удушающей тишине кабинета оба вздрогнули, когда дверь с грохотом ударилась о стену, и лишь дорогое отцовское перо неровно царапнуло по пергаменту. Стало на порядок холоднее — не снаружи, внутри.   
Люциус оставался на своем месте с приоткрытым ртом и ничего не мог — да и не пытался — из себя выдавить. Каждая следующая секунда отдавалась болью в висках. Напряжение нарастало.  
События этого дня стали для Драко последней каплей. Он ничего не понимал, но он отчаянно пытался понять. И выходило, что его все это время водили за нос, вот только кто и для чего? Или все, абсолютно все было ложью?   
С возвращения Нарциссы прошло чуть больше двух недель. Драко наконец-то удалось собрать в одном месте всех, кто согласился бороться на его стороне. Это было непросто устроить, он был уверен, что слежка будет продолжаться, пока не произойдет что-то… непоправимое для него.   
Лавгуд любезно устроила вечеринку в честь дня рождения несуществующего — в мире нормальных адекватных людей — человека, жившего несколько тысяч лет назад. Глупое мероприятие, никому неинтересное, вполне в духе Полумны Лавгуд. Достаточно бредовое, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил, не проявил интереса, но и не настолько вызывающее, чтобы хоть кто-то изъявил желание прийти.  
Драко немного опоздал — за столом уже сидели представители разных факультетов и весело переговаривались, шутили, свободно разговаривали. Больше всего Драко переживал, что увидит слизеринцев где-то в стороне, отделенных от остальных социальными противоречиями, но не зря он обратился именно к Лавгуд — вот кому было искренне плевать на цвета факультетов.   
Блейз, Панси и даже Теодор активно обсуждали проблемы неизвестных никому, кроме Луны, существ. Лонгботтом неуверенно улыбался, Томас и Финниган утверждали, что никаких прав никто не ущемляет, потому что невозможно ущемлять тех, кого не видно. О том, что подобного нет в природе, они тактично не упоминали.   
Кого Драко точно не ожидал здесь увидеть, — кого не должно было быть в этой компании ни при каких обстоятельствах, — это Грейнджер с Уизли. Обоих Уизли.   
— Почему здесь они? — спросил он Лавгуд, махнув головой в сторону троицы.   
— Они ведь лучшие друзья Гарри, — просто ответила та и предложила: — Пирог с патокой? Гарри его очень любит.   
Драко прикрыл глаза.   
— Они должны уйти.   
— Эй, Малфой! — возмущенно выкрикнул Уизли.   
— Поговорим наедине? — перебила его Грейнджер.   
Драко скривился. Коротко кивнул и пошел в сторону кухни. За ним вошла только Грейнджер — видимо, во избежание драки. А это произошло бы, скажи Уизли еще хоть что-то… что угодно. Драко просто был не в настроении.   
— Как вы здесь оказались? — спросил Драко, все еще выплевывая каждое слово. На самом деле он уже был не столько зол, сколько уставшим. Теперь уже ничего нельзя было сделать, если они пришли, то не уйдут. Оставалось смириться. Только Драко не мог. Не так просто.   
— Луна сказала, что ты собираешь подмогу.   
— Я собираю, не Поттер, — сказал Драко, посмотрев ей в глаза. — Вы это понимаете? Вам здесь не место.   
— Я не… О, Малфой, да мне все равно, кто и кого собирает. Я прекрасно осведомлена о том, что происходит в министерстве и как это влияет на народ. Неужели ты думаешь, что все мы сидели, сложа руки, пока…   
— Грейнджер, — перебил ее Драко и схватил за плечо, чуть склонившись, чтобы видеть ее взгляд. — Скажи мне — ты веришь Поттеру?   
— Конечно, — ни секунды не сомневаясь, ответила она. Предельно честно.   
Драко кивнул и добавил чуть тише:  
— А если он на самом деле предатель?   
— Глупости, — хмыкнула Грейнджер и сама чуть подалась навстречу, прищурившись. — Гарри не предатель. И если он что-то начал, то доведет до конца. А я знаю, что именно он начал. Я верю ему.   
Драко усмехнулся. Не то чтобы он сомневался в ее ответах — нет, нисколько. Он верил ей. В этом и была некая ирония. Он не мог до конца поверить Поттеру, потому что его действия расходились с тем, что Драко о нем знал. Но Грейнджер он верил. Ей бы хватило мозгов распознать ложь и притворство.   
— Тогда ты должна понимать, почему вас здесь быть не должно. Если Поттер узнает, что я втянул в это дерьмо тех, кого он пытается защитить…   
Драко не смог произнести предложение до конца. Поттер мог и убить. Но если и оставит в живых, то не простит. Никогда уже не простит. Если он провернул весь этот обман только для того, чтобы его друзья остались в стороне, то Драко… совершил огромную ошибку.   
— Мы останемся. Мы кое-что выяснили. Давай попробуем работать сообща.   
Как Драко и ожидал, их уже было не выгнать.   
Это было только началом тяжелого дня.   
Драко подошел к столу отца и убрал перо в чернильницу.   
— Устрой мне бой. С Поттером.   
— Нет, — на этот раз без колебаний ответил Люциус. — Не обсуждается.   
— Я найду другой способ.   
— Ищи, — позволил Люциус и вернулся к бумагам. Либо это был самый превосходный блеф в мире, либо другого способа просто не существовало.   
Драко присел на стул и потер глаза большим и указательным пальцем.   
Он знал, что переговоры с бойцами проводил отец, но не знал, как на этом сыграть, за что зацепиться.   
— Почему Поттер выбрал Ким Чон Хи? — спросил Драко, и Люциус поднял чуть настороженный взгляд.  
— Элементарно, он был достаточно сильным противником.   
— Но ты даже не знаешь, насколько силен я.   
Люциус усмехнулся, словно знал о Драко буквально все. Но Драко был спокоен, и Люциус засомневался.   
— Даже если ты натренировался, Поттеру ты не соперник. Ты видел его на ринге. Он тебя не убьет, конечно, но покалечит однозначно. Или ты решил самоубиться о его магию?   
Драко поднялся. Подошел к бару и налил в стакан немного огневиски. С целенаправленной показательностью отправил его беспалочковой магией на отцовский стол и сказал:  
— Интересно, а когда он делал свой выбор, он знал, что Ким Чон Хи младший сын Ким Ли Сона?   
Дыхание Люциуса заметно сбилось, лицо слегка порозовело, выдавая небольшой жар от поднявшегося давления. Рука его дрогнула, когда он взял стакан и поднес ко рту. Осушил залпом.   
— А даже если он не знал, то уж ты бы не упустил этой детали, верно?  
Люциус не ответил.   
Одной из тем, поднятых у Лавгуд, были как раз частные клиники некоего Ким Ли Сона. Кореец по происхождению, он уже давно не жил в родной стране, путешествуя по миру и открывая все новые и новые частные больницы.   
Эту тему подняла Грейнджер.   
— Обычно его семья не принимает участия в его длительных командировках. Главу семейства, по некоторым данным, последний раз видели в Корее больше года назад — и то проездом, всего несколько дней. Интересно то, что на этот раз сюда пригласили его сына. Я не смогла разузнать всех подробностей, но сплетни практически невозможно остановить.   
— Давай ближе к сути, — поторопил ее Драко.   
Уизли не успел заступиться. Грейнджер коротко кивнул и сказала:  
— Сыну Ким Ли Сона позволили посетить страну. Разрешение подписал лично министр. Запрос отправил Люциус Малфой. И я не понимаю, как твой отец связан с медициной.   
Драко этого тоже не понимал. Пока, несколько секунд спустя, не услышал в голове четкий и насмешливый голос отца:  
“Ким Чон Хи кореец, Драко. Я начинаю подозревать, что плохо тебя воспитал”.  
— Как зовут этого сына? — спросил Драко.   
— Ким Чон Хи, — ответила Грейнджер.   
День обещал быть нелегким, Драко этого ожидал. Но не был готов.   
Отец собрался с мыслями, лицо приобрело прежнюю бледность, заострилось.   
— Ну, допустим, я соглашусь с тем, что этот кореец действительно был очень силен. Я видел его в бою, признаю его навыки. Но зачем Поттеру понадобился проблемный испанец? Который, кстати, недавно помог одному магглу. Знаешь, он вернул ему ценную пропавшую картину. Очень благородный молодой человек, не находишь? Еще огневиски? — уточнил Драко, призывая стакан.   
Блейз тоже не просто так скатался в Испанию. Поттер не обманул, если бы Драко влез в это дело, выставил бы себя идиотом.   
— Картина подлинная, я все перепроверил несколько раз, — отчитался Блейз. — Поспрашивал, конечно, у местных магов. Вернул ее Хуан Карлос Мартинес, очень уважаемый, между прочим, маг. Он был у нас пару месяцев назад. Говорят, приезжал проверять собственные силы, заодно и пропажу найти.   
— Я даже догадываюсь, кто запрашивал разрешение на посещение страны, — сказал Драко. У него уже не оставалось сомнений.   
— Я знаю его, — сказал Грейнджер. — Слышала. Его разрешение тоже министр подписывал лично. О таких случаях сплетничают без умолку. Все, что за личной подписью министра, становится предметом живых обсуждений.   
Значит, все еще запутанней, чем Драко себе представлял. Министр тоже был в этом замешан. Был непосредственным участником. Как и Поттер. Как и отец. Они были на одной стороне — но на чьей?   
Грейнджер вот не сомневалась, но Драко не мог позволить себе такую доверчивость. Не мог снова разочароваться.   
— А знаешь что? — сказал он отцу. — Поттер выбирает сильнейших по всему миру. Почему бы не проверить меня? Устрой мне пробный бой.   
Люциус снова выпил из подлетевшего стакана и тут же отточенным движением отправил его обратно Драко — без палочки, конечно… Драко даже не удивился. Даже не удивился.  
Он криво усмехнулся, подливая еще крепкого напитка в стакан.   
— Чтобы все увидели твой позор? — спросил Люциус.   
— Не веришь в своего сына?   
— Я знаю своих бойцов, — выкрутился Люциус. — И не желаю видеть своего сына избитым до полусмерти.   
— Думаешь, будет больнее Круцио?   
Люциус поморщился. И ничего не ответил. Драко только пожал плечами — старые обиды не забываются. Затираются со временем, но не забываются. И он точно знал больные места собственного отца, чтобы целенаправленно бить по ним.   
— Как Джейсон, кстати? Слышал, благополучно вернулся в Америку. Кажется, его брат зельевар, я не ошибаюсь?   
А вот эту информацию, что не удивительно, достала мелкая Уизли. Их команда несколько месяцев назад была на сборах в Америке. Уизли — Рональд — попросил ее пообщаться с зельеварами, разузнать ненавязчиво, по-женски, что да как, потому что информация об их зелье Подчинения дошла и до Грейнджер.   
Наимилейшая у них подобралась компания. Они бы влезли во все это и без помощи Драко, но именно он их объединил в итоге.   
Но последней каплей стал вовсе не американец.   
— Вы еще работаете в Аврорате? — спросил Драко у Томаса с Финниганом.   
— Понижены, но не разжалованы, — весело заметил Финниган. — Да в нас скоро не будет надобности. Главный обмолвился как-то, что нас всех заменят на каких-то профессионалов.   
— О, может, эта информация будет актуальна, — влез Томас. — Я видел документы. То есть документы тех, среди кого проводится отбор на наши места. Имен не запоминал, я тогда не особо этому значение придал, но их было около сотни.   
Драко, уже проследивший закономерности, спросил:  
— Ладно имена, но они хотя бы британцы?  
— Нет, точно французы были и еще славяне какие-то. То ли Россия, то ли Беларусь.   
— У меня пока такой информации нет. Попробую выяснить. Значит, точно Франц…   
Драко замер. Сердце оборвалось, обвалилось в пятки.   
Первым порывом было сорваться домой и потребовать у отца объяснений. Но он просто не мог. Так и поступали герои в плохих фильмах. Уходили, ничего не объяснив своим союзникам, попадали в неприятности, а потом никто не мог узнать об их местоположении, поиски затягивались из-за недостатка информации.   
Драко не был настолько глуп, чтобы повторять их судьбу. Поэтому он задержался и рассказал все, что знал. Об отце, о его подпольных боях, об участии в них Поттера. О том, что за приглашения получают иностранцы.   
Он рассказал все, потому что перед ним сидели союзники, которые в случае чего если и не смогут его спасти, то хотя бы будут знать, с чем ведут борьбу.   
Сейчас же Драко сам сражался. За право быть причастным, за право знать правду.   
— Я не ошибся, да? — спросил Драко.   
— Чего ты добиваешься, Драко? — спросил отец, подняв взгляд.   
— Пока лишь прошу тебя устроить мне бой с Поттером.   
— Зачем тебе это?   
Изначально Драко планировал победить. И доказать, — всем им и себе в первую очередь, — что может не только в игры играть и развлекаться, но и действительно бороться за свои права и за целую страну.   
Теперь все было иначе. Драко не нужна была победа. Ему нужно было пробить поттеровскую броню, заставить его обратить на себя внимание, уговорить работать сообща или признаться в поражении. Не на ринге, а в жизни.   
Драко снова опустился на стул и пододвинул отцу еще одну порцию огневиски, но тот не спешил выпивать. Он внимательно следил за Драко, ожидая ответа.  
— Я собираюсь зайти так далеко, как только возможно. Хочешь меня остановить? — спросил Драко.   
Люциус снова не ответил. Он откинулся на спинку кресла и сложил руки на груди.   
— Кто следующий? Кто-то из России, я прав? А может мне стоит спросить у мамы?   
— Щенок! — резко поднявшись, рявкнул Люциус, до неконтролируемого ужаса напоминая того человека, которым был еще лет десять назад.   
Драко вжался в спинку стула. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Этот страх был не снаружи, он сидел внутри, никогда не покидал его. И как бы Драко ни храбрился, здесь и сейчас он ничего не мог противопоставить отцу. Кроме одного.  
— Просто устрой мне бой, — жалко произнес он, но не отвел взгляд. Это все, что он мог предпринять, чтобы окончательно не потерять гордость.   
Люциус тяжело загнанно дышал. Красивые черты исказились, линии на лице стали глубже, страшнее.   
Складки кривились все сильнее, пока он наконец не опустился в кресло, закрывая лицо руками. Только тогда Драко позволил себе выдохнуть.   
— Никаких зрителей, — несколько минут спустя сказал Люциус. — Только я и вы двое. Через месяц.   
— Через неделю, — возразил Драко. Он знал, что нарывался, но месяц — слишком долгий срок. Он хотел все выяснить как можно скорее.   
— Тебя нужно тренировать, — сказал Люциус. — Недели будет недостаточно. И если ты рассчитываешь, что Поттер сделает тебе поблажку, то сильно ошибаешься.   
— Почему ты считаешь, что мне нужна поблажка? — спросил Драко. — Чего ты боишься? Убить он меня все равно не сможет.   
— А ты его?   
Драко настороженно посмотрел на Люциуса. Вот что-что, а убивать он Поттера не собирался, не для этого все затевалось.   
— Почему ты так смотришь? Ты же знаешь все риски, правда? — уточнил Люциус, прищурившись. — Если ты недостаточно хорошо контролируешь магию, то что произойдет, когда она почувствует угрозу? Ты уверен, что не убьешь Поттера? Он не станет мягче только потому, что ты неопытен и можешь неадекватно отреагировать.   
Драко не задумывался об этом. Он знал, что такое могло произойти, но он никак не примерял на себя эти знания, потому что в его голове, в его мыслях он мог себя контролировать достаточно, чтобы не придавать этому значения. Даже сейчас он все еще не мог этого представить, как не мог представить, что Поттер станет для него — для его жизни — угрозой.   
Отец не дал обдумать все как следует. Он просто сказал:  
— Ты можешь попросить о встречи с ним. И я ее устрою. Никаких рисков для вас обоих.   
Драко мотнул головой, скривившись.   
— Не надо. Мы с ним виделись. И он не понимает. Это бессмысленно, мы просто не можем нормально поговорить. Как и с тобой.   
Люциус напрягся. Расправил плечи, величественно поднял подбородок.:  
— Ты всегда можешь со мной поговорить, Драко.   
— И ты мне расскажешь? — усмехнулся он. Эта безграничная отцовская любовь — она давила на обоих. Уже слишком давно, чтобы отринуть прошлое. — Ты называешь меня своим наследником. Ты показал мне, чем занимаешься. Но знаешь, что я на самом деле думаю? Ты поставил на обоих участников. Ты лучше многих знаешь, что даже фавориты проигрывают. Кто бы ни одержал победу, ты не останешься в накладе, верно? Тебе не привыкать, не в первый раз уже. Только подумай вот о чем — я уже выбрал сторону. Доверишься мне? А я тебе? Могу я тебе доверять? Очень сомневаюсь в этом. Так что… — Драко поднялся, медленно выпуская воздух из легких. — Захочешь поговорить, зови. Бой устроим через неделю. 


	3. Chapter 3

***

Ждать пришлось почти три недели. Драко не заметил, как они пролетели. Отец привел одного из своих бойцов и сказал: “Учись”. На этом их контакты прекратились бы, если бы не одна деталь — Поттер выбрал следующего соперника.   
Это действительно оказался русский мужик сорока семи лет. Бывший наемник на пенсии. У него был огромный опыт за плечами, обширные связи в российском Министерстве магии, не менее “скромные” связи в преступном магическом мире не только на территории России, но и в большинстве стран СНГ. Боевой магией он владел на том уровне, который Драко даже не снился. Он видел один из боев — и это даже близко не было похоже на шоу. Он за три минуты уложил около дюжины соперников, обезвредил, связал, отряхнулся и только тогда вызвал подмогу. Именно таким был Владимир Анатольевич — или Анатолич, как представился он сам, протягивая руку для пожатия.   
Все это Драко даже не пришлось выяснять. Отец сам все показал и рассказал перед переговорами. Сказал:  
— Не вздумай сам выяснять, не суйся, иначе сохранить нейтралитет будет невозможно.   
— Поттер проиграет, — сказал Драко.   
— Да, проиграет. Тебя что-то смущает? На этот раз он не станет красоваться, поверь. Это бессмысленно. Он проиграет не силе, а опыту, это неизбежно.   
У Драко в животе скручивалась спираль от понимания того, что на этот раз стало очевидным. Каждый бой был не просто зрелищем, не какой-то постановкой. Это была демонстрация силы, возможностей. Каждый выигрывал что-то — опыт, признание, возможности. Все было честно. Просто Поттер действительно оказывался сильнее, поэтому побеждал. Но мужчина, которого Драко видел перед собой, отличался от многих. У него была улыбка человека, повидавшего многое, но не растерявшего любовь к жизни. Его щеку расчерчивали широкие грубые шрамы, какие Драко видел только у тех, кому не посчастливилось повстречать оборотня. Он едва заметно прихрамывал на левую ногу, носил короткую бороду и сверкал стеклянными зелеными глазами, ничуть не выцветшими с течением жизни.   
Анатолич согласился со всеми условиями, ничего не требуя взамен. Добавил в конце только:  
— Надеюсь, нам удастся остаться добрыми друзьями. Никогда не знаешь, когда пригодится… Может, сына на стажировку отправлю или… всякое может быть, в общем.   
Английским он владел на достаточном уровне. И по взгляду было понятно — понимал намного больше, чем ему говорили, читал между строк. Словно давал понять — если все пройдет хорошо, они могут рассчитывать на его поддержку.   
Драко шестым чувством понял — отцу эта поддержка нужна. Без нее придется туго.   
Никаких предварительных боев Анатоличу не назначали. Его не собирались показывать игрокам заранее. Но ознакомиться с рингом предложили. И вот это предложение удивило в первую очередь Драко.   
— Это, конечно, не полноценный бой, — сказал Люциус. — Осмотритесь, прочувствуете атмосферу. И, возможно, кое-чему научите моего сына. Если вы не против.   
Драко стоило больших усилий скрыть свое удивление. Но нарастающую нервозность скрыть не удалось. Мало того, что он совершенно не знал этого человека, не знал всех его возможностей, не понимал мотивов, так еще и был уверен, что не соперник ему. Если что-то пойдет не так, Драко окажется в ловушке с безобразно сильным незнакомцем.   
— Кажется, Драко не согласен с вами, мистер Малфой, — заметил Анатолич. — Вы уверены?   
— Драко достаточно уверен в себе, чтобы бросить вызов мистеру Поттеру. Я бы хотел преподать ему урок.   
Анатолич подавил смешок. Заскользил оценивающим взглядом по Драко, прежде чем ответить:  
— Я не против. Драко, окажешь мне честь?   
Драко лишь кивнул. Сказать он ничего не смог. Ему было страшно, и этот ужас не имел ничего общего с тем, что Драко испытывал перед отцом.   
Но волновался он зря.   
Обычно бойцы выходили с разных сторон ринга, раздевалки у них тоже были отдельные.   
Анатолич зашел в его раздевалку перед началом. Осмотрелся. Драко храбрился, старался не отводить взгляда, но ощущал присутствие сильнейшего физически и ничего не мог поделать с внутренней дрожью.  
— Не бойся меня, ладно? — попросил он спокойно. — Я не собираюсь тебя убивать или что ты там себе придумал.   
— Сложно не бояться того, кто обладает такой силой, не находите?   
Анатолич пожал плечами.   
— Только если этот человек — твой враг. Мистер Малфой сказал, что ты рвешься в бой, пытаешься кому-то что-то доказать. Если это так, ты должен быть готов к тому, что противник будет сильнее.   
Драко раздраженно выдохнул.   
— Отлично. Добавьте еще, что я должен развлекаться за отцовский счет, а не вот это вот все, и наверняка станете моим врагом.   
Анатолич вздернул бровь и тут же рассмеялся — тихо, тепло. Очень тепло. Этот звук прошелся по телу совсем другой дрожью, сковал уютом, пониманием. Неожиданно.  
— Ясно, — сказал Анатолич. — Теперь я понимаю, почему бесится мой сын и чего хочет твой отец.  
Он закинул руки за голову и одним плавным движением стянул с себя в футболку. Драко закусил губу, засмотревшись на шрамы. Они были повсюду — старые и совсем свежие, накладывались, пересекая друг друга.  
Анатолич повернулся спиной, демонстрируя широкий, охватывающий почти все пространство от шеи до поясницы ожог явно магического происхождения.   
— Хотел бы я никогда не видеть ничего подобного на теле своего сына. Но он рвется туда же, куда и ты — в бой. И я не могу его остановить, могу только научить, как не умереть, — сказал он и оглянулся через плечо. — Научить тебя?   
От такого предложения невозможно было отказаться.   
— Вау, — выдохнул он, оказавшись поздно вечером в своей комнате. Его переполняли эмоции и хорошая, правильная усталость. Отключился он почти мгновенно, стоило закрыть глаза.   
Бой с Поттером он сам решил перенести. Сказал отцу, что хочет увидеть, как тот будет противостоять Анатоличу с его опытом. На том и порешили.

***

Народу собралось много. Магия вибрировала повсюду, отдавалась в теле чужим восторгом и возбуждением от предстоящего зрелища. Драко держался до последнего, но стоило бойцам выйти на ринг, поднялся, подошел к стене и приблизил картинку. Отец никак не комментировал его действия, но заинтересован был не меньше, хотя и по другим причинам.  
Драко не ждал от Поттера победы, но он ждал достойного поражения. Он впитывал каждую секунду, каждое движение, каждый взгляд. Это было восхитительно — уже с первого удара.   
Драко помнил свой первый удар. У него была идеальная стойка, идеальный угол, идеальная скорость (он был очень старательным учеником), но все это не имело значения, потому что Анатолич просто поймал его кулак одним четким движением. Ничего лишнего, он даже не пошевелился, только руку вскинул.   
Поттер оказался не так прост, и Анатоличу пришлось уворачиваться.   
От ударов Драко он тоже уворачивался — легко и непринужденно, смещался, отводил в сторону голову или плечо. Но не с Поттером. Один раз получилось, но в следующий ему пришлось защищаться. Атаковать в ответ. О том, что Драко он впервые атаковал только после предварительной договоренности, и говорить не стоило. Сначала он показал, как защищаться, какие ставить блоки, как эффективно использовать магический щит, но до этого он исключительно уклонялся, ничего не предпринимая в ответ.   
Поттер, в отличие от Драко, отбивал удары, двигался обдуманно, уверенно. На лице Анатолича появилась азартная улыбка, и Поттер отзеркалил ее, снова нападая. Они…   
Вот оно, чего ждал Драко. Этого танца, переплетения горячих взглядов. Оба бойца получали удовольствие, стремясь не превзойти, а насладиться боем, качественным соперничеством. И наставничеством.   
Драко прекрасно помнил эти моменты обучения. Анатолич мог перехватить руку в полете и дотронуться ребром ладони до беззащитно раскрытой шеи или груди, но тут же отпускал, не доводя удар до конца. Поттер кивал коротко, почти незаметно — понял, учту. И тут же проделывал какой-то финт, отчего уже Анатолич, чуть прищурившись, улыбался — да, неплохо, что там дальше по расписанию.  
А дальше удар гонга, и вместе с ним столкновение двух магических выбросов, прокатившихся по залу с оглушительной мощью. Драко едва не всхлипнул — его переполняло эмоциями настолько, что дыхание прервалось на секунду или две. Жаркая волна прокатилась по измученным нервным окончаниям. Показалось — Поттер просчитался. Но нет, они выставили щиты одновременно, так же одновременно выпустили заклинания, отразившиеся от барьера золотыми всполохами. По периметру загорелся огонь, поднимаясь все выше, так, что зрителям в зале даже при очень удачном раскладе не удалось бы разглядеть происходящее в центре, но Драко видел, как Поттер застыл на долю секунды, усмехнулся и вскинул руку. Сильный поток воды хлынул по спирали, сбивая огонь, не позволяя подступиться к середине круга. Зрители взорвались криками, повскакивали с мест, но не в страхе. Драко бы на их месте испугался, но он был там, куда не достанут ни огонь, ни вода.   
Он ощущал на коже потрескивание чужой магии, впитывал эмоции, приходящие с ней. Это был восторг, это было удовлетворение, ощущение полного падения без риска разбиться. Словно бойцы до этого момента сдерживались, но осознали, что можно больше, лучше, эффективнее, и сорвались. Заклинания стали мощнее, разноцветными всполохами отражались от вибрирующего барьера, летали сгустками — голубыми, почти черными, огненно-рыжими. Разбивались о щиты.   
Драко закрыл глаза. Его переполняло страшное, потрясающе красивое зрелище. Он чувствовал кожей, понимал сознанием — Поттер не сдерживался, он целиком отдался этому бою, раскрыл себя противнику на ином уровне. И Драко знал — Анатолич показал еще не все, на что способен, но и не поддавался.   
Прошло не две и не три минуты — бой длился уже шесть минут, вот-вот стрелка должна была перескочить на седьмую, когда Анатолич запнулся, поморщившись. Его нога — он говорил, что от перенапряжения она начинала болеть сильнее, и тогда становилось сложно контролировать себя, свои мысли и эмоции. Затяжной бой — это не для него. И Драко уже знал, что это означало.   
Анатолич был не так эффектен, как Поттер в бою с корейцем, но он был достаточно быстр, чтобы воспользоваться одной-единственной замеченной брешью в обороне и выпустить точное заклинание.   
Поттер упал без сознания. Магия отхлынула от Драко, рассеялась тонкой беззвучной вибрацией в воздухе. Толпа взорвалась криками, возмущениями.   
Люциус оказался рядом, положил руку на плечо и сказал:  
— Никогда не видел ничего красивее. Уверен, что после всего увиденного еще хочешь драться с Поттером?   
— Уверен, — ответил Драко.   
Но это был всего лишь ответ. Простой и ничего на самом деле не значащий. Своей дуростью он ничего не докажет ни Поттеру, ни отцу.   
Он бесполезен, а они справились бы и без него. На самом деле, они уже справились, проделали просто невероятную работу, не вызвав подозрений. От Драко ничего не зависело — ни тогда, ни сейчас. Но отказываться от своих слов он не собирался, как и от боя с Поттером.   
— Тогда на следующей неделе.

***

Когда нервозность достигла своего пика, Драко решил, что ему необходимо расслабиться, снять напряжение. И он знал отличный способ, самый действенный из всех. Для этого ему пришлось немного замаскироваться и пойти в Лютный.   
Конечно, это было глупой идеей. Что мешало ему просто по-быстрому подрочить дома?   
Вместо этого он умудрился нарваться на неприятности. До места, куда он собирался зайти, он не успел даже добраться. Оно и к лучшему.   
Его внимание привлек мальчишеский крик. Здесь всегда что-то случалось, но если уж на то пошло, то Лютный вовсе не был местом для детей. Будучи школьником, Драко не раз бывал здесь с отцом, и всегда испытывал отвращение пополам с ужасом, натыкаясь взглядом на то, чего никогда в жизни не хотел видеть, не хотел даже знать, что это существует. Теперь ему двадцать пять, и с того времени мало что изменилось, разве что он стал лучше здесь ориентироваться и научился сливаться с местностью.   
И все же детям здесь было не место, особенно ночью.   
Сейчас Драко гораздо лучше стал понимать людей, которые бросались на помощь, не раздумывая над последствиями. Начать хотя бы с того, что после последних тренировок Драко чувствовал себя увереннее, пусть не героем, но тем, кто может не просто постоять за себя, а еще и защитить кого-то другого.   
Он свернул в узкую арку, туда, откуда слышал детский крик. Там и правда был ребенок, и он был не один. Из тени арки хорошо было видно, как на небольшом пятачке, освещенном лишь одним мигающим фонарем, собрались четверо: двое взрослых мужчин, один из которых удерживал за длинные волосы девчонку лет восьми, а второй надвигался на мальчишку чуть постарше, загоняя того в угол.   
Обдумывать план действий времени не было совершенно. Разбираться в ситуации — тем более.   
Драко достал палочку и тут же спрятал ее обратно в рукав. Повел рукой, поднимая перед собой невидимый щит, и выпустил заклинание в того, который удерживал девочку.   
Мужчина повалился на бок без сознания, второй оглянулся, но не успел даже выругаться, его Драко тоже оглушил, прежде чем выйти из укрытия. Сбросил капюшон и посмотрел на ребятишек.   
— Здесь есть еще дети? — спросил он.   
Мальчик помотал головой, настороженно разглядывая Драко, явно ожидая подвоха. Собственно, на доверие Драко и не рассчитывал. Он просто… да ладно, просто поступил как последний гриффиндорец. Сначала спас, а потом уже задумался.   
— Где ваши родители? — спросил он, и мальчик указал головой на того мужчину, который лежал рядом с ним. Второй оказался отцом девочки.   
Просто прекрасно. Что делать дальше, Драко не представлял. Растерялся.   
— Ну… это неожиданно, если честно. А вы не голодные случайно? Я мог бы вас накормить, а вы мне расскажете, что произошло, идет?   
Мальчик с девочкой переглянулись, и малышка коротко кивнула.   
— Идет, — согласился за обоих мальчик.   
Драко вывел их из Лютного беспрепятственно, оставалось добраться до “Дырявого котла”, не привлекая лишнего внимания, что было практически невозможно, потому что девочка успела задремать у него на руках, уткнувшись лбом в плечо, а мальчик цепко держался за рукав его мантии. И не было ни единого шанса, что никто не обратит внимания на Драко Малфоя, с двумя детьми заходящего ночью в заведение Тома.   
— Малфой, — услышал он за спиной и остановился. Внизу живота натянулась пружина и тут же разжалась. Этот голос он хотел услышать, но…   
Без но. Он просто хотел его услышать, только не знал, о чем с ним разговаривать. И все же присутствие Поттера невообразимым образом придавало сил и успокаивало.   
Он обернулся и растянул губы в наигранно фальшивой улыбке.  
— Поттер, давно не виделись.  
— Это Гарри Поттер? — спросил мальчишка.   
Неудивительно, что он не узнал Героя. Тот выглядел совсем не так, как на картинках в книжках. Впечатление портили щетина и растрепанные волосы, но вот шрам на лбу никуда не делся.  
И тут Поттер разительно изменился буквально за какую-то секунду. Он опустился на одно колено, искренне и с теплотой улыбнулся, протянув мальчику руку, его глаза зажглись прежним зеленым огнем — уютным, оберегающим, надежным.   
— Привет, малыш, ты прав. Я Гарри, а тебя как звать?  
Мальчик смущенно улыбнулся, пожимая крепкую поттеровскую ладонь, ответил негромко:  
— Гермес.  
— Ты совсем не похож на Гермеса, знаешь? — сказал Поттер. — Ты очень хороший, а я разбираюсь в людях, поверь. Где твои родители?   
— Ну, вообще-то… — он поднял взгляд на Драко и соединил руки, нервно ковыряя ногти.   
— Вообще-то это не твое дело, — сказал Драко, посмотрев на Поттера. — Но если хочешь, чтобы стало твоим, то хотя бы пригласи в гости.   
Поттер прищурился, что-то заподозрив. Улыбнулся Гермесу и кивнул:  
— Почему бы и нет.   
— Только я обещал их накормить, Поттер. У тебя же есть что-нибудь вкусненькое?   
— У меня есть эльф, — отбил Поттер и поднялся. — Идем.   
Уже на месте, в небольшой комнатке Поттера, Гермес сказал, что не знает, как зовут девочку. Она от рождения была немой, писать не умела, а отец ее по имени никогда не звал. Драко мог бы считать поверхностные мысли, не доставив ребенку никакого дискомфорта, но она так и не проснулась. Уложили на кровать Поттера, а затем, когда половина торта была умята, туда же отправили и Гермеса.   
Поттер сел прямо на пол, привалившись спиной к изножью кровати. Посмотрел на Драко снизу вверх и подвел короткий, но емкий итог:  
— Ты оглушил родителей этих детей, а потом забрал их. Это называется похищением, Малфой.   
— И что я должен был делать по-твоему? — тихо, но злобно прошипел Драко. — Мальчик кричал, девочку насильно удерживали за волосы. Мне нужно было просто пройти мимо?   
Поттер как-то резко сдулся. Он не стал спорить, только опустил голову и признал:  
— Нет, конечно. Что теперь будешь делать? Заявишь о домашнем насилии? А детей куда?   
Драко тоже незаметно сдулся. Этим вопросом он задавался с того самого момента, как оказался в переулке с двумя детьми. Ответ так и не пришел.  
Стоять было как-то не очень уютно, и Драко тоже опустился на пол, усаживаясь рядом с Поттером. Откинул голову назад и пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю, но им там не место.  
— А где? — снова спросил Поттер.   
— Я не знаю, — раздраженно ответил Драко. — Я вообще впервые в подобной ситуации.   
— Оставлять их нельзя. Да и приют ничем не лучше тех условий, в которых они жили. Пусть пока остаются здесь, завтра попрошу ми… хм… — он прочистил горло и добавил: — попробую выяснить вопрос с опекой.   
Драко усмехнулся.   
— Какая тебе опека, Поттер? Неблагонадежное лицо, лишенное денег и имущества.   
Поттер медленно повернул голову и посмотрел на него — прямо, открыто, без вызова. Он был совершенно спокоен, словно Драко сказал какую-то глупость, не имеющую к нему никакого отношения. А еще у него были острые выступающие скулы прямо над линией роста щетины и легкий налет шелухи на нижней припухшей губе. И Драко точно знал, что не должен был на нее смотреть.   
Он отвел взгляд, а внизу живота снова скрутилась спираль. Она вибрировала, отдаваясь ниже приятным покалыванием.   
— Предлагаешь вернуть их обратно родителям? — спросил Поттер. — Там им будет лучше?   
Драко покачал головой. Все-таки до Поттера с его врожденным гриффиндорством ему было еще далеко. Вот так просто решиться взять на себя ответственность за двух детей он не мог — не его уровень. Зато чертов Поттер без колебаний согласился забрать их в тесную комнатушку.   
— Отведу их утром в мэнор. Там эльфы и мама. И много комнат, — сказал он. Ему было тревожно, он не мог просто взять и сказать, что оформит опеку на себя. Во всяком случае, произнести это вслух не получилось. — Я переночую здесь? Есть что трансфигурировать хотя бы в матрас?   
Поттер опустил ладонь ему на колено. Драко почти перестал дышать, ощущая его руку слишком сильно, горячо, словно она была тяжелым свинцом, вминающимся в кожу. Он перевел на Поттера испуганный взгляд, не понимая, к чему все это, но тот улыбался — тепло, чуть покровительственно, как прежде, как год назад.  
— Тебе не нужно, Малфой, — сказал он просто.   
Драко снова посмотрел на его руку, крепко сжимающую колено, затем на выразительные глаза — благодарные, понимающие, не обвиняющие, — на обветренные улыбающиеся губы… и отвернулся.   
— Нужно. Это я оказался в Лютном, я остановился, я их забрал, мне и отвечать, — пояснил Драко свою позицию. — Это не имеет к тебе отношения.   
— Вообще-то это я пошел за тобой, я пустил вас в дом и на моей кровати дети сейчас спят. Так что да, это имеет ко мне отношение. И я вовсе не против приглядывать за ними.  
— Поттер… — начал Драко, но замер с бешено колотящимся сердцем, обдумывая сказанное. — Что значит пошел за мной? — спросил он глухо с неуместной хрипотцой в голосе.   
Поттер наконец-то убрал руку и поднялся. Так дышать стало немного легче, но сердце все равно колотилось в груди, ожидая ответа едва ли не сильнее, чем мозг.   
— Скажем так, — медленно сказал Поттер, подбирая каждое слово. — Я вышел прогуляться по Лютному и почувствовал, как ты используешь магию. И раз уж мы не на допросе, то отвечать на вопросы я больше не намерен. Спать сегодня будем вместе, потому что трансфигурировать два матраса не имеет смысла. Поройся в шкафу, там куча футболок.   
Драко тяжело дышал, переваривая все услышанное. Этого было слишком много. Поттера стало слишком много. И дышать в его присутствии с каждым разом становилось все труднее, воздуха категорически не хватало. И это уже не говоря о том, что спать они будут рядом, а Драко будет в одной футболке.   
Стоило прямо сейчас собраться и уйти, вернуться домой, отдрочить в душе и уснуть, чтобы с утра прийти за детьми. Вместо этого Драко безвольно поднялся с пола и подошел к шкафу, не задумываясь о том, что творит, пока Поттер за его спиной колдовал над матрасом и одеялами. Он только надеялся, что не пошел красными пятнами по всему телу, пока стягивал брюки. Лицо точно горело, было невыносимо душно. Он не оглядывался назад, но ему казалось, что Поттер смотрит. Ему хотелось, чтобы Поттер смотрел, и он отчаянно жаждал принять желаемое за действительное. Вот только когда он наконец обернулся, приглаживая футболку на груди, Поттер стирал со стола крошки, чтобы трансфигурировать его обратно в коробку, вовсе не заинтересованный Драко.   
Драко незаметно выдохнул и забрался под одеяло. Это был очередной трудный день, закончившийся тяжелым началом ночи. Он просто отвернулся к стене и закрыл глаза в надежде уснуть как можно быстрее. Когда Поттер наконец устроился позади него, Драко уже спал.

***

Этого можно было ожидать. Этого нужно было ожидать. Драко надеялся сохранить между ними расстояние в полметра? Это было глупо с его стороны хотя бы потому, что он прекрасно знал о своей любви прижиматься во сне к горячему телу, а делать это удавалось не так уж часто. И вот дорвался.   
Шевелиться не хотелось. Поттер спокойно размеренно дышал во сне, пока Драко обнимал его поперек живота, уткнувшись носом в подмышку. Футболкой для себя Поттер озаботиться не подумал, и Драко вдыхал запах теплой кожи, ощущая чужую ладонь между лопаток все той же свинцовой тяжестью.   
Думалось лениво — а не сотворить ли глупость? Чуть изменить наклон головы и прижаться губами к выступающему бугорку твердой мышцы прямо под грудью. А можно и не шевелиться, просто чуть приоткрыть рот и дотронуться кончиком языка, попробовать на вкус. Или немного согнуть руку в кисти, чтобы кончиками пальцев провести по ребрам. Можно было придвинуться ближе и закинуть на Поттера ногу, согнуть ее, потереться бедром…  
Мысли текли медленно, Драко все глубже погружался в фантазии, путаясь в реальности, почти не соображая, пока Поттер не пошевелился. Он выдохнул горячо в макушку, перекатился на бок, обнимая Драко обеими руками, словно мягкую игрушку, прижал к себе. Прижался сам — горячим телом к телу, утренним стояком к животу, губами к волосам.  
Драко мгновенно проснулся, раскрыл глаза. Дышалось с трудом — и не только потому, что пространства между ними не осталось вовсе. Поттер обхватил буквально всеми конечностями, толкнулся коленом между ног, навалился всем весом, а Драко размазало, повело от близости, скрутило острым возбуждением.   
Он уперся ладонью Поттеру в бок и пообещал себе всего секунду промедления. Крепкие мышцы под пальцами сократились, в макушку ударился короткий выдох. Еще секунду — чуть сжать пальцы, прочувствовать напряженные мускулы. Еще секунду — провести носом по густой растительности на груди. Последнюю секунду — чуть выгнуться, прижимаясь к твердому стояку.   
И мгновение на то, чтобы вспомнить, почему нужно оттолкнуть Поттера, почему нельзя себе позволить расслабиться.   
Драко напряг руку и собрал остатки сил, чтобы вырвать себя из поттеровских лап. Вывернулся из удушающих объятий и сел, повернувшись к нему спиной. Поттер перекатился, постанывая от неудобного пробуждения, пробормотал что-то, пока Драко позволял себе отдышаться.   
Затем на живот легла тяжелая ладонь, и все оборвалось. Сердце болезненно стукнулось о ребра, жаром опалило внутренности. Драко потянули, опрокидывая обратно на матрас, неуклюже прижали спиной к груди. В шею уткнулся холодный нос.  
— Просто полежи спокойно минут десять, — тихий шепот с хрипотцой пробил электрическим разрядом позвоночник.   
Драко хотел откатиться… и не смог. Безвольно закрыл глаза, понимая, что просто не хочет сопротивляться. И плевать, почему Поттер это сделал. Драко не нужно было знать. Он обреченно выдохнул, смирившись с неизбежным.   
В следующий раз его разбудил детский смех. Драко перевернулся на спину и приоткрыл глаза, сонно наблюдая за суетящимся Поттером. Тот накладывал ребятишкам яичницу на тарелки и рассказывал байки школьных времен. Эльф расставлял кружки с напитками — по комнате разносился аромат свежесваренного кофе.   
Это было… мило и волнительно. По-домашнему. По-семейному. Драко сел на кровати — именно на кровати, его кто-то переложил в постель, а матрас убрали. Поттер тут же вскинул голову, все еще улыбаясь той теплой улыбкой, которая предназначалась детям. Но в лице так и не изменился.  
— Ванная там, — сказал он, кивнув на дверь рядом с собой. — С добрым утром.  
— С добрым утром, — подхватил Гермес. Девочка смущенно улыбнулась и уткнулась в свою яичницу.   
— С добрым, — хрипло произнес Драко и призвал брюки.   
День предстоял, как всегда, нелегкий. К этому можно было и привыкнуть.

***

Они не говорили о том, что произошло тем утром. После завтрака Поттер проводил их до ближайшего общественного камина — оба разумно опасались появления взбешенных родителей, поэтому решили, что Драко не стоит идти одному с двумя детьми.   
Потом был уже его недовольный отец, после долгих споров пообещавший переговорить кое с кем в министерстве, чтобы все оформили как полагается в кратчайшие сроки. Но поставил условие — опекунами станут они с Нарциссой. Это Драко более чем устраивало, да и мать не возражала. Она почти весь день провела с ребятишками, заказала кучу вещей, игрушки, подготовила комнаты. Она впервые за долгое время выглядела такой счастливой, обескураженной новыми эмоциями.  
Вечером заявился Поттер — без приглашения. Пожал Люциусу руку, очень нежно обнял Нарциссу и вручил детям подарки — конечно, не обошлось без метлы и пары чистокровных низзлов.   
— Они защитят, — пояснил он просто.   
Вообще-то низзлы не были защитниками, но действительно могли позаботиться о своих хозяевах. Они были достаточно умны, чтобы предупредить об опасности. Драко возражать не стал. Родители тоже ни слова поперек не сказали — казалось, Поттер был в этом доме на особом счету. А Драко не стал задавать вопросов.  
Поттер провел с детьми около получаса наедине, после чего сказал:  
— Мам своих они никогда не знали и домой возвращаться не хотят. Можно решать вопрос с опекунством, если не собираетесь искать матерей.   
Еще полчаса он провел наедине с Люциусом — как Драко потом узнал, просил оформить детей на себя, но Люциус отказал. По каким причинам этот разговор вообще состоялся и почему отец был так категоричен, Драко выяснить не удалось.   
На ужин Поттер не остался, сославшись на какие-то дела, но предупредил, что будет заглядывать и проверять, как поживают мальцы. В этом ему никто не отказал.   
Через два дня прилетела сова с короткой запиской:  
“Поговорим. Сегодня в магазине “Вредилок” ближе к закрытию”.  
Драко разрешил детям погладить сову, когда убедился, что она не клюнет. Сам же обдумывал, с кем оставить детей, потому что родителей в это время дома не будет. Сначала подумал, что можно было бы попросить Поттера, но потом решил, что в магазине Уизли найдется что-то и для ребят. Они не буянили, к вещам относились с осторожностью, так что опасаться за их поведение и здоровье не приходилось.   
Они вместе вышли из камина в небольшом помещении магазина за несколько минут до закрытия. Их уже поджидала Грейнджер, но то, что Драко будет не один, ей в голову не приходило. Удивление на ее лице быстро сменилось доброжелательностью.   
— Грейнджер, — чуть склонив голову, поприветствовал Драко.   
— Та самая Гермиона Грейнджер? — спросил Гермес, и та улыбнулась, присаживаясь перед ним на корточки. У Гермеса уже входило в привычку переспрашивать именно в таком ключе. Драко не сомневался, что когда мальчишка увидит Уизли, обязательно спросит: “Тот самый Рон Уизли?”  
— Привет, да, вы можете звать меня Гермионой, — ответила Грейнджер, потрепав ребятишек по волосам. — А как обращаться к вам, молодые люди? — спросила она, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
— Я Гермес, а это Гестия. Она не говорит, — пояснил Гермес.  
На самом деле, имени девочки выяснить так и не удалось, она его никогда не знала. Как называл ее отец, лучше было вслух не перечислять. Люциус, оформляя ребят, принял решение, что раз уж мальчик Гермес, то и его сестру (теперь уже сестру) назвать нужно соответствующе. Девочка не возражала — ей даже понравилось. Драко же пока не мог осознать тот факт, что эти дети теперь официально его брат и сестра и носят его фамилию.  
— Вот как, — тут же подхватила Грейнджер и поднялась, — тогда у меня определенно есть кое-что для тебя. Хочешь посмотреть?   
Гестия кивнула, и Драко внезапно остался один в маленьком подсобном помещении магазина. Он даже сообразить не успел, что произошло, когда вошел Уизли и протянул ладонь.   
Драко пожал на автомате.  
— Не переживай, она займет их на какое-то время. Ничего опасного, гарантирую.  
Драко нахмурился.  
— Я не переживаю, — сказал он, но кого он обманывал? Единственная причина, по которой он еще не бросился за ними, состояла в том, что он доверял Грейнджер. Ну, насколько это вообще было возможно.   
— Вообще-то Гермиона о них и хотела поговорить. Подслушала в министерстве, что Люциус Малфой усыновил детей. Так что на самом деле произошло?   
— А вы что-нибудь еще выяснили? — спросил Драко.   
— Кое-что интересное, — кивнул Уизли. — Дин пробрался в кабинет Главного и просмотрел документы на наемников. Интересно?   
— Еще бы, — усмехнулся Драко.   
— Россия дала согласие на сотрудничество с условием, что возглавлять русских наемников будет Брагин Владимир, если не ошибаюсь. Ему же министр недавно подписал разрешение на посещение страны.  
— Анатолич? — переспросил Драко. И тут у него в голове сложилось. Он коротко рассмеялся и похлопал Уизли по плечу. Тут же одернул себя, но было поздно. Уизли смотрел на его ладонь как на змею — недоверчиво и наигранно испуганно. Драко сунул руки в карманы и пожал плечами. — Анатолича позвали на бой с Поттером, на днях буквально состоялся. Нормальный он мужик. И, если я все правильно понимаю… если мы с вами не ошибаемся, я имею в виду, то Поттер с моим отцом на пару собираются захватить министерство при непосредственном участии самого министра. Анатолич будет им в этом помогать.   
Уизли нахмурился, раздумывая над сказанным. Что-то там в его голове зашевелилось, шестеренки заработали. Он кивнул сам себе и сказал:  
— Значит, они собираются перетянуть аврорат на свою сторону? Гарри больше не аврор, но будет руководить авроратом.   
Драко кивнул и добавил:  
— Если мы не ошиблись, Уизли. Если не ошиблись, то это они и провернут. Что насчет Французов?   
— От них ответа пока не было. У тебя тоже тишина?   
Драко пожал плечами. Отец так и не прокомментировал этот момент. А с мамой у Драко духу не хватило поговорить.   
— Я выясню, — пообещал он.   
— Так что там с детьми? — спросил Уизли.   
— А ты не собираешься позвать Грейнджер? — чуть вздернул Драко брови. — Я думал, это она хочет выяснить, что с детьми.   
— Мы подумали, что им лучше не участвовать в этом разговоре, так что она пока с ними побудет.   
— В этом нет необходимости, — сказал Драко. — Можешь позвать их.   
Уизли посмотрел на него с удивлением, но, подумав, вышел из подсобки. Вернулись они быстро. Грейнджер счастливо улыбалась, пропуская детей впереди себя. Но гораздо счастливее выглядела Гестия. У нее в ручках был небольшой блокнотик, а над плечом висело причудливое яркое перо. Она подбежала к Драко и протянула блокнот. Перо тут же вывело на чистом листе:  
“Гермиона дала мне это!”  
Драко присел на корточки и просто обнял ребенка, пряча довольную улыбку у нее на плече. Грейнджер сделала действительно потрясающий подарок. Перо, выводящее не произнесенные вслух слова, а мысли, для того, кто не мог говорить и не умел писать, было непревзойденным подарком.  
Он поднял на Грейнджер взгляд и одними губами сказал:  
— Спасибо.  
— А у меня вот что! — довольно выкрикнул Гермес, подбегая ближе с какой-то книжкой в яркой обложке. Драко и его обнял, потому что… ну да, просто нельзя уделять внимание только одному ребенку. Грейнджер наверняка решила так же. И пусть для Гермеса подарок был не таким значимым, но все же…   
— Я недавно ходил в Лютный по делам, — сказал Драко, пригладив растрепанные мальчишеские волосы. — Услышал детский крик. Детям не место в Лютном, — пояснил он свои мысли и посмотрел на Грейнджер с Уизли. И пусть они оба давно уже были Уизли, Драко было привычнее думать о них по фамилиям. — Было уже поздно, и я решил проверить, что произошло, а там они. Гермесу часто доставалось от отца, Гестия за него заступалась, за что тоже получала.  
— Мы пытались сбежать, — добавил Гермес, — только нас все время ловили. Драко спас нас и забрал. А Гарри накормил тортом и подарил низзлов. И метлу!   
— Тот Гарри, о котором я думаю? — спросила Грейнджер, глядя на Драко. Тот коротко кивнул, но заговорил снова Гермес:  
— Гарри Поттер! Вы должны его знать, вы же дружите.   
— Мы его знаем, милый. Он наш друг и хороший человек. Подарил вам низзлов, говоришь?   
Пока Гермес в подробностях описывал питомцев, Гестия забралась Драко на руки и обняла за шею. Она была очень легкой. Нарцисса жаловалась, что детей недокармливали, но обещала, что болезненная худоба скоро сойдет.   
— Хочешь спать? — тихо спросил Драко.   
Гестия протянула блокнотик, по которому заскользило перо, выводя:  
“Просто устала”.  
Драко улыбнулся. Замечательный все же подарок сделала Грейнджер.   
— Сейчас пойдем, — шепнул он и поднялся, поудобнее перехватив девочку. — Нам пора. Если будет какая-то информация, свяжитесь со мной.  
— Взаимно, Малфой, — ответил Уизли.   
Дома их уже ждал Поттер, окруженный низзлами.   
Недовольный и растрепанный, горячий как черт знает кто, он сидел на диване в гостиной и сверлил взглядом камин. Драко бросил максимально нейтрально, насколько хватило самообладания:  
— Поттер.   
Что тот снова без приглашения, Драко даже озвучивать не стал.   
— Малфой, — не скрывая раздражения, сказал Поттер. Затем перевел взгляд на детей, смягчившись. Спустился с дивана, присаживаясь на одно колено, развел руки в стороны.   
Гермес сорвался с места, Гестия выскользнула из рук. Оба с небольшой задержкой вписались в поттеровские объятия, и началось.   
Иногда Драко казалось, что лучше бы Гермес тоже не говорил. Это было не со зла, а ради собственной безопасности. Мальчик, конечно, выложил, что они были в гостях у Рона Уизли и Гермионы Грейнджер, и Драко был уверен, что среди платины его волос прорезались седые пряди. Взгляд, которым Поттер одарил его после осознания, обещал мучительные пытки, очень мучительные — со сдиранием кожи и иглами под ногти; обещал, что Круцио покажется детским развлечением. А губы произнесли короткое и емкое:  
— Позже поговорим.   
По телу прошла короткая волна дрожи-возбуждения. Он быстро отвел взгляд и сбежал в комнату. Стоило там и оставаться, но он лишь переоделся и вышел. Поттер был занят детьми настолько, что не обратил внимания на появление Люциуса и Нарциссы. Отец, воспользовавшись моментом, отвел Драко в сторону и сообщил, что бой состоится послезавтра. Поттер уже был поставлен в известность, но не знал, кто будет его соперником. Во избежание казусов, Люциус заставил его подписать дополнительное соглашение. Драко, выслушав добавленные пункты, только посмеялся. Отец сделал все, чтобы Поттер не смог избежать этого боя. И даже если Драко и посещала мысль отказаться, теперь он не мог этого сделать.   
Анатолич хотел встретиться и провести финальную тренировку уже с учетом последнего боя, дать наставления касающиеся конкретно этого противника, но Драко отказался.   
Нет, ему не нужны были козыри против Поттера. Ему не нужна была победа как таковая. Ему нужно было завоевать Поттера. Точнее, его доверие, но сейчас Драко уже не был уверен, что только его.   
Поттер ушел укладывать детей, и Драко поплелся за ним. Зачем? Потому что не хотел избежать многообещающего “позже”. Поттер не стал бы искать Драко по всему дому, но он не хотел прятаться, он хотел поговорить и объяснить, чтобы между ними не было недопонимания.   
Гермес с Гестией пока ночевали в одной комнате — им так было спокойнее, и Нарцисса не стала сопротивляться.   
Поттер вышел из спальни, осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь и посмотрел на Драко. Взгляд его изменился, губы искривила злая усмешка. Одним чертовски быстрым движением он оказался рядом, припечатав Драко к стене, сдавил горло предплечьем и выдохнул в лицо:  
— Лучше бы ты сбежал, пока был шанс.   
Драко с трудом сглотнул, кадыку не давала двинуться твердая рука. Но случилось то, чего он на самом деле ожидал и одновременно боялся больше всего — вместо страха он испытал удушающий прилив возбуждения, окативший тело жаркой волной. Зеленые глаза с узкими точками зрачков были слишком близко, настолько, что можно было заметить вкрапления синего и карего. Поттер тяжело дышал в подбородок, придавливая не только весом, но и атмосферой. Такая откровенная демонстрация силы ударила под дых, затуманила мозги.   
Драко не мог нормально вдохнуть, ноги подгибались. Он начал заваливаться на бок, и Поттеру пришлось сориентироваться за доли секунды. Резко сменив положение, он перехватил Драко за талию, удерживая прижатым к стене собственным телом. Похлопал ладонью по щеке, что-то сказал, только Драко не слышал его, жадно глотая воздух и думая лишь об одном: не прижаться бы стояком к Поттеру — ни случайно, ни специально.  
Они стояли так минуту или две от силы. Когда Драко уверился, что твердо стоит на ногах, он оттолкнул Поттера, и тот послушно отступил на шаг.  
— Хочешь убить? Будет еще такая возможность, — выдавил Драко и стек по стене на пол. Поттер дернулся помочь, видимо, решив, что Драко снова теряет сознание, но Драко выставил руку перед собой, останавливая. Ему просто нужно было присесть, согнуть колени и перестать уже волноваться о стояке. Но испуг в зеленых глазах от его взгляда не ускользнул, прокатился теплой волной по груди и животу. — Выслушать не желаешь? — спросил Драко.   
Поттер хмыкнул.  
— Ты втянул в это дерьмо моих друзей. Они рискуют, добывая для тебя информацию. Что, по-твоему, я хочу еще услышать? Что я все неправильно понял?   
Драко криво ухмыльнулся. Он и не сомневался, что Поттер все поймет именно так. И даже не винил, потому что сам подумал об этом же, увидев Грейнджер с Уизли за столом Лавгуд.   
— Отлично. Тогда, может, спросишь сначала у них? Например, зачем Уизлетта еще четыре месяца назад рыскала по Америке в поисках гениального зельевара? Спорим, что тогда ты даже не думал о том, чтобы вызвать на бой Джейсона?   
Поттер свел брови над переносицей и опустился на корточки, чтобы смотреть глаза в глаза. Его губы сложились в тонкую упрямую линию. И Драко понял, что теперь он действительно будет слушать.   
— Я не звал их, не просил о помощи. Они сами в это влезли. Я узнал обо всем меньше месяца назад. Их знания, плюс то, что успел выяснить я — мы просто объединились. Тебе интересно, что я делал в магазине Уизли? Все просто: Грейнджер выяснила, что мой отец усыновил детей, и позвала меня, чтобы узнать причины его странного поведения. Она невыразимец, Поттер. Она умеет незаметно добывать информацию и делать выводы. Министерство — ее территория. Ты же не думал на самом деле, что твои друзья будут спокойно сидеть и ждать, когда ты все сделаешь в одиночку? Все еще не хочешь с ними поговорить?   
Поттер вздохнул, опустив голову. Волосы упали на лицо, скрывая и без того недоступные эмоции. Он о чем-то думал — просчитывал. Минуту, две, три. Драко все это время молчал, просто наблюдая… разглядывая. Пытался понять, что изменилось. Почему его вдруг заинтересовал Поттер? Волосы у него как были непослушными, так и остались — какие-то падали волнами, какие-то висели прямыми паклями, путались. Борода росла густо и ровно, без проплешин, чем не мог похвастать сам Драко. Глаза… глаза стали более выразительными, потому что…   
— Когда ты перестал носить очки? — спросил вдруг Драко, сам не ожидавший от себя такой глупости.   
Поттер вскинул на него удивленный взгляд и усмехнулся.   
— В них меня узнавали, — пояснил он, на что Драко только кивнул. Это было понятно и логично. Но… он чуть подался вперед, прищурился, изучая радужку.   
— Тогда как ты видишь?   
— Линзы.   
Драко кивнул, словно ему это хоть о чем-то говорило. На самом деле, он понятия не имел, что это значит. Линзы были в телескопе, но тут явно имелось в виду что-то другое, а выставлять себя совсем уж идиотом он не желал. Решил при следующей встрече спросить у Грейнджер, когда Поттер растянул губы шире, оголяя зубы в насмешливой улыбке. А затем сделал страшное — придержал собственное веко и ткнул пальцем себе в глаз.  
У Драко чуть не сработал рвотный рефлекс, его передернуло от отвращения. А Поттер спокойно поднес к Драко палец и показал:  
— Линза.  
Драко пригляделся, заметил крохотное прозрачное полукружие и выдавил единственное, что смог:  
— О, понятно.   
Поттер с довольной усмешкой снова ткнул пальцем в глаз, но Драко успел зажмуриться.  
Когда через секунд десять он все же рискнул посмотреть, Поттер уже поднялся. И все, что сказал перед уходом, это:  
— Я поговорю с ними через три дня. Не влезайте пока никуда. 


	4. Chapter 4

***

Легче было сказать, чем сделать. На самом деле, Драко никак не мог повлиять на Грейнджер, и когда за несколько часов до боя прилетела сова с запиской, Драко тут же сорвался в магазин “Вредилок”, потому что времени у него было в обрез.   
После того как Грейнджер рассказала о том, что им стало известно, Драко совсем перестал волноваться о предстоящем бое. Теперь все это было неважно. Либо Поттер все предусмотрел, либо они оказались в глубокой… пропасти.   
На разминку времени почти не осталось. Он слегка разогрел мышцы и пошел на ринг, прекрасно понимая, что совершенно не готов.   
Зал был пуст, никто за ними не наблюдал, кроме отца. Драко шел по освещенной дорожке и внимательно наблюдал за Поттером, выходящим из арки с другой стороны. Собранные в узел волосы были туго затянуты, крепкие мышцы перекатывались под блестящей кожей, жесткие волосы на груди спускались вниз темной дорожкой, убегающей под резинку мягких штанов. Забинтованные руки сжимались в кулаки все сильнее и отчетливее по мере приближения. Взгляд из сурового и насмешливого превращался в недоуменный, недоверчивый.   
Они вышли на середину ринга, вставая друг напротив друга. Поттер чуть склонил голову набок и усмехнулся.   
— Понятно теперь, откуда столько тайны. И ты думаешь, я всерьез буду с тобой драться… — начал он и тут же изменился в лице. Взгляд стал жестким, между бровей появилась складка. Он потер ладонью лоб, медленно качая головой, и с феноменальным спокойствием заметил: — Я не могу отказаться раньше, чем пройдет семьдесят секунд боя. — Он поднял взгляд и повел плечами. — Мне запрещено поддаваться. В случае травмы бой переносится, но не отменяется. Все продумали, да?   
Драко лишь коротко кивнул — отец позаботился о том, чтобы Поттер не соскочил. Хотя мог бы… и наверняка оставил лазейку, но ни Драко, ни Поттер не смогут ее найти без сторонней помощи. А Драко и не захочет.  
— Тогда начнем, — сказал Поттер и встал в стойку. Он явно что-то задумал.   
Прозвучал сигнал, оповещающий о начале боя, и Драко плавно сменил позицию на более устойчивую, приготовился защищаться. Только Поттер ничего не предпринял.   
Отсюда, непосредственно на ринге, стоя лицом к лицу своего противника, все виделось совсем иначе. Поттер был достаточно близко — никакого приближения не требовалось. Драко наблюдал за ним, за каждым его действием, видел упрямо поджатые губы, острый взгляд, цепляющий каждую мелочь, напряженные мускулы. Поттер был готов ко всему, но нападать не собирался.   
Вот в чем была его тактика — защищаться.  
“Считай удары сердца, — наставлял Анатолич. — Если все сделаешь правильно, то не ошибешься”.  
Но Драко уже сбился. Да и сердце колотилось быстрее, чем на тренировках. Надеяться на то, что поймает шестидесятую секунду, он не мог. Совет оказался бесполезен в бою против Поттера.   
“Следи за руками. За руками следи!” — требовал Анатолич.  
Но и с этим прогадал. Поттер не станет бить, он будет отбиваться.   
Единственное, что оставалось Драко, это нападать. Останавливало только то, что он не хотел бить Поттера. Но деваться было некуда.  
Первый удар вышел неуверенным, немного косым, несмотря на то, что Драко был великолепным учеником. Не вышло идеального замаха, не вышло идеальной траектории, и Поттер, в отличие от Драко следивший за руками, — и, кажется, за всем Драко целиком, — легко уклонился. Драко кожей чувствовал, как шевельнулись волоски на предплечье, едва не соприкоснувшись с поттеровским плечом, но этого было недостаточно. Еще один удар — на этот раз замах был гораздо лучше, но Поттеру стоило лишь слегка сменить положение руки, чтобы отбить атаку.   
Боль Драко почувствовал не сразу, а только когда снова сжал пальцы в кулак — прострелило до самого локтя. Желание избить Поттера появилось, а вот уверенность в том, что попадет хотя бы раз — исчезла.   
“Если будешь нападать, ищи слабые места, незащищенные”.  
У Поттера их мог найти разве что Анатолич — перехватить руку и прицелиться в шею, ударить в грудину… С Драко Поттер не совершит таких ошибок, не откроется. Нужно было придумать что-то другое. И очень быстро, пока не закончилась минута, потому что после этого останется всего десять секунд. Десять секунд, за которые Драко уже никому ничего не докажет.   
Опыта у него не было, техника, пусть и чуть не по ученику, в теории была идеальна, но на практике хромала. Он снова посмотрела на Поттера — тот едва заметно улыбался совсем чуть-чуть приподнятым уголком губ, смотрел исподлобья открытым честным взглядом. Напряженность ушла практически полностью, сменившись упругой расслабленностью. Поттер не видел угрозы, не собирался атаковать, но целиком и полностью готовился к тому, чтобы уворачиваться, именно поэтому слегка опустил руки.   
И Драко увидел то, что показывал ему Анатолич. Это была не ошибка, нет, Поттер не открылся, но это было слабое место. Он, Драко, и был слабым местом.   
Выдохнув, он ударил. Бил сильно, без замаха, как учили на тренировках. Целился не в открытые участки, а напрямик. И Поттер позволил случиться удару, отдернул руки, но не успел уклониться. Почему? Да потому что не сделай он этого, Драко бы, вероятнее всего, разбил костяшки. Ну и что? А то, что Поттер не хотел навредить, не хотел сделать больно, и Драко попал ему в плечо чуть выше груди.   
Больно все равно было, отдалось в запястье, но Поттеру было больнее, дыхание прервалось с коротким низким звуком. Он замахнулся в ответ — чисто на автомате. Уже на половине пути пути его рука дрогнула, в глазах мелькнуло осознание — целился он далеко не в грудь. Но остановить движение поезда было невозможно. Драко попытался уйти от столкновения челюсти с кулаком, только не успел. Слишком быстро — он не смог бы сориентироваться. Болью прострелило всю левую половину лица, отдалось в висок, в глазах засверкали яркие разноцветные искры, рот наполнился кровью.   
И еще одно слабое место — Поттер перехватил его за руку, не позволяя, упасть, заглянул в глаза, что-то спросил, но из-за звона в ушах Драко ничего не слышал. Он сплюнул кровавое месиво на кремово-белую поверхность ринга, усмехнулся, демонстрируя запачканные зубы.   
— Идиот, — услышал он Поттера как сквозь вату. — Зачем?   
— Потому что… — говорить было почти невозможно, губы онемели, кровь натекала с бешеной скоростью. Он снова сплюнул и добавил: — Вы меня не слышите.   
— Вы? Сколько пальцев, Малфой? Ответь!  
Поттер был резок, но говорил четко, громко, все время пытался поймать взгляд. Драко сказал:   
— Отсоси, — и ударил со всей силы под дых.   
Поттер согнулся одновременно с ударом гонга. Драко выставил щит, расправляя плечи, поднял вторую руку, направляя на Поттера, тихо зашептал заклинание — не удавались ему сильные беспалочковые без слов. Концентрация трещала по швам, кровь приходилось сглатывать, но яркие, отливающие золотом искры поднялись, заскользили по периметру ринга, окружая.   
Поттер тут же выставил щит, быстро проверил периметр и посмотрел на Драко.   
Что случилось в этот момент, Драко не имел ни малейшего понятия, но поттеровская магия снова вспышкой разнеслась по залу, окутала мягко, но настойчиво, завибрировала в теле, пронеслась жаркой волной с головы до пят. Дышать стало тяжело, почти невозможно. Заклинание стало терять силу, искры гасли еще на подлете к щиту, и Поттер убрал его, развел руки в стороны:  
— Отказываюсь, — сказал он ровно, громко. Но в глазах искрилось что-то теплое, щемящее. Слишком… нежное.  
Десять секунд вышли.   
Драко опустил руки, криво улыбнувшись. Утер губы предплечьем.   
Где-то на дне сознания плескалась обида, но в целом Драко был собой доволен.   
— Иди за мной, — сказал Поттер и направился в сторону своей раздевалки, стягивая с рук бинты. Драко не был уверен, зачем его позвали, но…   
Он уже давно ни в чем не был уверен, и за Поттером шел больше потому, что хотелось этого, наплевав на условности. А еще с этого ракурса можно было беззастенчиво разглядывать его спину — широкие плечи, четкий рельеф мышц, перекатывающихся под кожей при каждом шаге, светлые шрамы на коже.  
— Присядь, — сказал Поттер, указав на узкую скамью. Достал из шкафчика для вещей небольшую коробку и раскрыл. Она была заполнена разными банками и склянками с мазями, зельями и прочими медицинскими принадлежностями.   
Драко не стал спорить или задавать вопросы. Развязал бинты, отбросив их в сторону за ненадобностью, — больше он в подобном участвовать не станет, — и устроился на скамье, упершись в нее ладонями.   
Поттер присел перед ним на одно колено, и это было даже лучше, чем Драко мог себе представить. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, и ничего, что могло бы скрыть его интерес к происходящему. А не думать не выходило. Свести ноги он уже тоже не мог — Поттер сидел прямо между ними, очень близко, касаясь боком внутренней стороны бедра.   
Он смочил тканевую салфетку в обычном спиртовом растворе и потянулся вперед, еще ближе. Драко вцепился пальцами в скамью, с усилием удерживая глаза раскрытыми. Хотелось зажмуриться, расслабиться, отдаться на волю желаний. Вместо этого он почти не дышал, пока влажная ткань с невероятной осторожностью, очень бережно скользила по губам, стирая кровь.   
— С чего ты взял, что мы тебя не слышим? — тихо спросил Поттер, пробегаясь салфеткой по подбородку, тронул уголок губ.   
Драко не сразу сообразил, к чему этот вопрос. Шумно втянул воздух в легкие и только тогда вспомнил. Неопределенно повел плечами.   
— Потому что и ты, и отец считаете, что мне нужно развлекаться, пока вы тут… что бы вы ни делали, — негромко ответил он.   
— Мы пытаемся защитить то, что нам дорого, — чуть нахмурившись, ответил Поттер. Подхватил баночку с мазью и зачерпнул на пальцы. Пальцы, которыми вновь потянулся к Драко.   
Дыхание снова перехватило. Он невольно прикрыл глаза, ловя ощущение прохладной мази и горячих пальцев, скользящих по скуле. Ниже, к подбородку, снова к губам, к треснувшему уголку. Магия покалывала на коже, снимая отечность и покраснения. Приятно — до болезненных спазмов между ног. Почти невыносимо.   
Драко с трудом сосредоточился. Приоткрыл глаза.  
— Вы дистанцируетесь, — с разоблачающей хрипотцой произнес он, но поделать с этим ничего не мог. — От тех, кто мог бы помочь. Хотя я, видимо, только что доказал обратное.   
Поттер убрал руку от его лица, заглянув в глаза. Он выглядел… побитым, раненым, но не физически. Со вздохом поднялся, склонившись над Драко, подцепил пальцами подбородок и повернул на свет, рассматривая заживающую щеку.   
— Ты не прав, — сказал он. И снова провел провел пальцем по скуле. Но на этот раз совсем иначе — медленно, осторожно, ласково. — Ты очень красиво используешь беспалочковую.   
Дыхание снова сбилось. Чертов Поттер за каких-то несколько минут перетряхнул душу, разрывая в клочья то немногое, что еще оставалось от здравого смысла. Пальцы болели оттого, как сильно Драко сжимал деревянную поверхность скамьи, сдерживаясь, чтобы не потянуться навстречу.   
— Что? — глухо спросил он.   
— У тебя красивая магия, Малфой, — повторил Поттер. И едва ли не по слогам добавил, глядя в глаза прямо, открыто потемневшим взглядом: — Очень. Красивая.   
На губах отпечаталось чужое дыхание, и мозг окончательно отключился. Драко со стоном приоткрыл рот, ловя на выдохе мягкое касание, вытянул шею, втягивая влажный теплый язык. Жаром обожгло щеки и шею, скатилось вниз по животу.  
Он обхватил руками поттеровские плечи, притягивая ближе, вжимаясь в его лицо своим, ощущая на подбородке щекочующую бороду. В животе закопошились бабочки, разлетелись в разные стороны, вызывая дрожь во всем теле. Язык толкнулся глубже, соприкасаясь с его языком, член дернулся, напрягаясь до предела. Сильные руки сжали бока, прошлись по ребрам вниз, утягивая за собой в бездну. По коже побежали мурашки.   
— Черт, — выругался Поттер, резко отстранившись. Схватился за живот.   
Драко, еще не успевший прийти в себя, подался за ним, не готовый отпустить. Спросил осипшим голосом:  
— Болит?  
Поттер усмехнулся, подняв на него взгляд.   
— Кажется, мы разозлили папочку, — шепнул он.  
И тут до Драко дошло. Он скосил взгляд на стену, за которой и сам не раз стоял. Спросил тихо:  
— Мы можем отсюда аппарировать?   
— Можем рискнуть, — ответил Поттер и потянул Драко на себя, заставляя подняться. Прижал — кожа к коже, горячей и влажной. Толкнулся в бедро внушительным бугром, нисколько не стесняясь и не таясь. И только тогда аппарировал.  
Антиаппарационные щиты поддавались с трудом — их то и дело утаскивало обратно в раздевалку, но Поттер не был бы Поттером, если бы у него не получилось. Приземлились они сразу на постель, Драко оказался сверху, в ягодицы ему упирался твердый член. Поттер прикрыл на мгновение глаза, толкнувшись бедрами навстречу, затем стянул с волос резинку и обхватил Драко за шею, потянув на себя.   
Это было совсем иначе. Ни капли нежности, лишь голод — сумасшедший животный голод. Язык толкнулся в рот настойчиво, раздвинув губы, скользнул по небу, ударился об язык. Драко навалился сверху всем весом, ловя горячие жадные вдохи, пугающе-сладкие прикосновения. Отчетливо и с безумием простонал, когда тяжелая ладонь опустилась на ягодицу, сжала, оттягивая в сторону. Между половинок тут же вжался твердый стояк.   
Драко почти догнала мысль, что одежды слишком много… почти… Додумать он не успел. Поттер сделал что-то, и одежды не осталось вовсе. Совсем не осталось. Только голая кожа, горячая ладонь, оттягивающая ягодицу и живая плоть, толкающаяся навстречу.   
Никогда еще Драко не избавляли от лишних тряпок так быстро. Это было неожиданно, осознание прокатилось по телу новой волной возбуждения — или то была магия, проникшая под кожу душным теплом, острым покалыванием. Член скользнул по жестким волоскам на поттеровском животе, пачкая липкой влагой, и Драко со стоном толкнулся снова — почувствовать ближе, так, как хотелось. Сильнее, острее.   
— Черт, — выдохнул он, оторвавшись от чужих губ, тут же прижался к шее — попробовать вкус кожи после боя, посмаковать соль на языке, скопившуюся под ухом.   
На задницу ему легла вторая рука, ладони смяли ягодицы, потянули ниже, заставляя проехаться промежностью по члену.   
Драко снова невнятно выругался, сжал зубы на беззащитно подставленной шее. Тут же зализал, заходясь внутренним восторгом от ощущения теплой кожи на языке. Чуть приподнялся на локте, скользнув ладонью по груди Поттера, зарываясь пальцами в волосы — именно так, как хотелось. Как представлялось. Ладони горели и чесались от желания схватиться, потянуть; тысячи и миллионы нервных окончаний сосредоточились на кончиках пальцев, поглаживающих густую растительность.   
В сознании почти не осталось ничего от здравого смысла. Только трогать, ощущать — тактильно. Прижиматься, сдавливать, запоминать — слепо провести путь гладкой полосы шрама с одного конца до другого, сжать твердый сосок, почувствовать струю горячего воздуха над ухом. Прижаться губами к губам, скользнуть между зубов — языком к языку, мягко и настойчиво, столкнуться в неравной борьбе и с удовольствием проиграть, потеряв инициативу.   
Между ягодиц толкнулось влажное и упругое. Драко выгнулся навстречу, подставляясь. Его не волновало, откуда взялась смазка. Важны были только пальцы, потирающие чувствительные складки, дразнящие отверстие. Поттер чуть надавливал и тут же уводил подушечку пальца дальше, вниз, под мошонку, обхватывал яички. Драко вздрагивал, когда тонкой кожи касались его ладони — уверенно, без стеснения, жадно ощупывая. Ягодицы поджимались, с члена толчками вытекала вязкая субстанция, оставляя на темных волосах влажный след. Это было мучительно, тянулось слишком долго — и Драко не удивился бы, скажи ему кто, что прошло три часа, хотя на самом деле они аппарировали от силы минут десять-пятнадцать назад.   
— Поттер, — прошептал Драко, отстранившись от его губ. Снова прижался губами к шее, прикусил беспорядочно бьющуюся жилку. — Поттер, — повторил на полувыдохе, когда тот все же вставил палец в зудящую задницу.   
— Драко, — услышал он над ухом, и содрогнулся от удовольствия, отразившегося в пустой голове собственным именем.   
Палец потянул край дырки, раскрывая, подготавливая. По промежности потянуло комнатной прохладой — разницей температур. Ухо опалило теплым и влажным скольжением языка, зубы сомкнулись на кончике ушной раковины, посылая внезапную дрожь по телу.   
— Приподнимись, — выдохнул Поттер, несильно хлопнув по ягодице.  
Это было хорошо — немного отрезвляюще, чувственно. Между желанием и похотью. Похоть выигрывала в этой борьбе.   
Драко чуть приподнялся — ровно настолько, чтобы ощутить, как Поттер толкается головкой в отверстие, из которого так и не вытащил палец. Подмена произошла почти сразу — короткое мгновение пустоты и тут же давление куда большего размера. Края ануса натянулись, принимая твердую плоть, пропуская глубже. Поттер подался бедрами вверх, и Драко напрягся всем телом, застыл камнем, сжимая зубы до скрежета от неожиданной вспышки боли.   
Они замерли. Горячая влажная ладонь прошлась по спине, погладила поясницу. Губы мягкими поцелуями прошлись по шее и подбородку, оставляя теплые прикосновения густой бороды. Успокаивали. Весь Поттер успокаивал — своим вниманием, пониманием. Ждал, пока Драко снова расслабится, обмякнет в руках, сам подастся навстречу.   
Смазки стало больше, гораздо больше. Она наполнила задницу жадным хлюпаньем, потекла по яйцам вниз щекотными дорожками. Следующее движение далось гораздо легче и принесло в разы больше удовольствия. Драко больше не зажимался, давление внутри стало приятным, стенки неохотно разошлись под напором. Член погрузился глубже, заполняя до отказа, удовольствие дрожью прокатилось по телу, каждым следующим толчком отдаваясь покалыванием в яйцах. Ноги подрагивали от напряжения.   
Мир перевернулся в одно мгновение. Драко опрокинули на спину, и все ориентиры сместились. Все, что он мог после, это не задыхаться от возбуждения, ощущая поттеровский член, таранящий задницу, тяжесть его тела на себе, жаркое прерывистое дыхание, вырывающееся у него изо рта. Хвататься за его плечи и кусать губы — свои и чужие. Сжимать коленями его бока — до боли. И отключиться от испытанного наслаждения.

***

Тишина была уютной, тяжелая ладонь на груди приносила спокойствие, как и тело за спиной. Драко не хотел говорить, не хотел шевелиться. Не хотел думать о том, что будет потом — завтра, через год, десять лет. Но все же спросил:  
— Поговорим?   
— М-м-м… — неопределенно промычал Поттер в затылок.   
— Министерство отказалось от французов. Сегодня подписали договор с немцами, — сказал Драко. Поттер недовольно выдохнул и ответил:  
— Поговорим.   
Драко усмехнулся. Стоило владеть подобной информацией, чтобы заинтересовать Поттера.   
— Это будет проблемой?   
— И да, и нет, — ответил тот. Коснулся носом плеча и негромко пояснил: — Это добавит хлопот, но, поверь, нам хватит и нескольких русских, чтобы решить все неприятности, которые могут доставить немцы. Интересный, однако, выбор, укомплектовать армию наемников из недавно враждующих стран, одна из которой в неоплатном долгу перед другой.   
— И все же, — прервал его Драко. — Это критично?   
Прежде чем ответить, Поттер коснулся губами шеи и совсем чуть-чуть втянул кожу. Пытался отвлечь… и успешно. Драко потянулся, подставляясь, блаженно прикрыл глаза, но добавил, пользуясь остатками еще не поплывшего разума:  
— Можем повторить, но после я снова начну задавать вопросы.   
Поттер фыркнул в плечо.   
— Не хочу, чтобы ты в это лез.   
— Это я уже слышал, — отбил Драко.   
— Идиот. Люциус дал мне Непреложный, что не втянет тебя в эти разборки. Нарцисса была свидетелем. И для чего? Чтобы потом я сам посвятил тебя во все детали?   
Драко резко развернулся, случайно заехав ему локтем в ребра. Поттер поморщился, но и всего-то. Нужно было сильнее бить, прицельнее.  
— Поподробнее, Поттер. Вот теперь я точно хочу все знать. От тебя.  
Тот улыбнулся. Чуть насмешливо, но с теплотой. Подтянулся, нависая над ним, мазнул губами по губам, чуть задержавшись мягким нажимом, и выдохнул:  
— Сделаю кофе. Пригодится.   
— Вау, ради этого стоило с тобой переспать, — чуть нахмурившись, буркнул Драко. Поттер сильно изменился за последние несколько часов. Нет, это случилось раньше, когда он притащил к нему детей. А может еще раньше? Драко не мог точно вспомнить, когда взгляды стали щемяще-нежными, а улыбки такими искренними.  
Поттер хмыкнул, поднявшись, натянул штаны на голое тело и трансфигурировал стол. Пока он колдовал над напитками, Драко сел на кровати, подложив подушку под спину. Смотрел, как Поттер легкими взмахами руки передвигает предметы, кипятит воду, добавляет необходимые ингредиенты. Звать домовика тот не стал, все сделал сам. Сел по-турецки в изножье кровати и протянул Драко кружку.   
— Давай поступим так: ты задаешь вопросы, я отвечаю. Лгать не буду, но если ты о чем-то не спросишь, рассказывать не стану.   
Драко вздернул бровь. Чего еще можно было ожидать от Поттера?   
— И как я должен понять, что спрашивать?   
— Ты начни, а там видно будет. В количестве вопросов я не ограничиваю.   
Драко первым делом хотел спросить, какого черта Поттер с ним переспал: было ли это спонтанно или желание появилось раньше. И будет ли продолжение — вот что его волновало. И именно поэтому он не стал касаться этой темы.   
— С кем ты работаешь? Мой отец, министр и ты?   
Поттер посмотрел в сторону, раздумывая над ответом. И уже по одному этому было понятно, что Драко снова накосячил с постановкой вопроса.   
— Ты работаешь один? — спросил Драко снова.   
— Нет, — усмехнулся тот, посмотрев с хитрецой во взгляде. Драко едва подавил желание поцеловать его… или ударить. Вместо этого отпил кофе и спросил:  
— Отец тебе помогает?   
— Вынужденно, — подтвердил Поттер.   
— Хочешь сказать, он в любой момент может сменить сторону?   
— Пока я жив — нет, — ответил Поттер, затем нахмурился и качнул головой. — Меняю ответ. Он уже не может. Из-за тебя. Из-за того, чему стал сегодня свидетелем.   
— То есть ты трахнул меня, чтобы…  
Поттер взмахнул рукой, и Драко замолчал. Беспалочковое Силенцио сработало мгновенно. Только возмутиться он не мог. У Поттера был холодный враждебный взгляд, под которым Драко и так замолчал бы, без всяких заклинаний.   
— Не вздумай заканчивать эту мысль, — тихо, с хрипотцой произнес он. — Что тебя интересует? Хотел ли я этого? Хотел. Как давно? Задолго до того, как ты начал об этом задумываться. Твой отец не имеет никакого отношения к сегодняшней ночи. Я ответил?   
Драко коротко кивнул. Он ненавидел Поттера за его спокойствие и силу. И обожал за уверенность и откровенность. И если бы не серьезность разговора, давно бы уже оседлал его колени, вместо этого прочистил горло, убеждаясь, что снова может говорить, и спросил:  
— Всем руководит министр?   
— У Кингсли свои планы, но в большинстве они совпадают с моими, поэтому да, он с нами. Не руководит, но сильно помогает.   
Драко кивнул, задумавшись, что еще может спросить, кроме того, что вертелось на языке с самого начала. То, что сейчас вызывало еще больше вопросов. Он отпил еще кофе и, пожав плечами, спросил:  
— Почему именно мой отец?   
— У него довольно занятный клуб по интересам. Те, кто мне нужны, посещают всего несколько мест, где их можно достать. Бордели мне не подходят, туда не так просто попасть, как может показаться. Более того, подобраться к определенной категории клиентов практически невозможно — не ко всем одновременно. С игорными заведениями легче, но давай начистоту, кто будет откровенничать с Гарри Поттером? — он криво усмехнулся и зачесал назад пряди, упавшие на лицо. — Я пытался, мы несколько лет усиленно портили мою репутацию, чтобы я однажды сошел за своего. Не вышло. Люциус был среди них своим, у него влияние, связи и место, где все эти люди собираются по его приглашению. Они легко делятся с ним своими успехами и неудачами. И он у меня в долгу.   
Драко постучал пальцами по кружке, раздумывая, какой вопрос задать следующим. Зафиксировал в уме оба и даже подумал, что нужно было бы записать, потому что не было похоже, что вопросов будет становиться меньше.   
— Так, я хочу уточнить, — начал он медленно. — Тебе намеренно портили репутацию. Несколько лет. То есть началось это…  
— Когда я еще не было главой Аврората. Тогда возникали другие проблемы, и решались они иначе. Потом стало хуже.   
— Значит, та подстава с изнасилованием… кто это подстроил?  
— Я, конечно, — ответил Поттер так спокойно, что у Драко мурашки побежали по телу.   
— То есть те воспоминания, что она предоставляла… Это был ты?   
Поттер растянул губы в противной издевательской улыбке, заставляя Драко нервничать в ожидании ответа. По его взгляду невозможно было сказать, что будет дальше. В равной степени могло прозвучать и да, и нет, и Драко бы уже ничему не удивился.   
— Поцелуешь меня? — спросил Поттер.  
Драко замер, замешкавшись. Это было неожиданное предложение, совсем не вязавшееся с темой разговора. Но Поттер подкинул свою кружку, позволив ей зависнуть в воздухе, а сам подался навстречу, двигаясь на четвереньках. Замер совсем рядом, лицом к лицу, в паре дюймов от губ. Внимательно посмотрел в глаза и уточнил:  
— Если скажу, что это был я? Поцелуешь меня снова?   
Драко скривился и дотронулся до его губ своими в коротком поцелуе.   
— Это был не ты, — сказал он с абсолютной уверенностью законченного влюбленного.   
— Это был не я, — подтвердил Поттер. — Но твое лицо того стоило. Меня не то чтобы вообще привлекают женщины, а уж малолетки — подавно. Но волос был моим. И мне ее не жаль. А еще мой дом и счета в полном порядке. Еще вопросы?   
— Еще, — кивнул Драко. — Мой отец. Что за долг у него перед тобой?   
Поттер резко отстранился, усаживаясь на задницу, подхватил кружку и сделал большой глоток.   
— Мои показания в суде. Ему светил Поцелуй. Как итог — Долг жизни. Плюс показания в пользу Нарциссы и тебя.   
Драко нахмурился. Теперь он понял, почему Поттер тогда сказал, что Люциус за них, пока он жив.   
— Ладно, это стоит обдумать, — сказал Драко. — Кажется, мне придется пересмотреть воспоминания, чтобы осознать… Давай дальше, пока вопросов становится только больше.   
— Хочешь записать? — уточнил Поттер.  
— Нет, хочу иметь возможность спрашивать в любой момент. И получать в ответ правду. И ничего кроме правды, Поттер.   
— Ненасытный, — сказал тот тихо, с многообещающей ухмылкой. Драко сглотнул, желание забраться на колени этому придурку возросло троекратно. Пришлось снова уткнуться в кружку, сосредотачиваясь на важном.   
— Ты сказал, что тебя не привлекают женщины. А Уизли?   
— Джинни мой друг. Моя семья, как Рон и Гермиона. У нас с ней лет с восемнадцати не было ничего, кроме дружбы. И выразился я иначе. Меня не “не привлекают женщины”, просто предпочтительнее мужчины.  
— Когда ты в меня влюбился? — сорвавшись, спросил Драко. Все-таки спросил. И где только смелости набрался?   
— Шах и мат, Драко, — произнес Поттер. Он… быть не могло, чтобы его лицо приобрело розоватый оттенок. Света было недостаточно, чтобы убедиться, но достаточно, чтобы заметить учащенное дыхание. — Первый правильный вопрос. Скажи, почему ты не спросил, люблю ли я тебя вообще? Мне интересна постановка вопроса.   
У Драко сердце бешено колотилось. Он и без того не был уверен в своих выводах, а Поттер еще и накалял обстановку.   
— Ты обещал не лгать. Ответь на вопрос, — сказал вовсе не спокойно, с отчетливой нервозностью в голосе.   
— Лет в пятнадцать или шестнадцать. Точнее не скажу. Осознанно уже ближе к двадцати.   
У Драко сердце провалилось в желудок. Он отвел взгляд и… на какое-то время притих, обдумывая. Это было внезапно. Столько лет прошло, Поттер вообще ни разу ничем себя не выдал. В отличие от Драко, которому банально снесло крышу от эмоций. Он не мог скрывать, не мог контролировать. В то время как Поттер жил с этим чувством десятилетие.   
— Ты поэтому взял с отца Непреложный?   
— Очевидно. Ты слишком часто лез туда, куда лучше было не соваться. Как я уже говорил — мы всего лишь защищали то, что нам дорого.   
— Но именно ты сказал мне пойти с отцом смотреть бой.   
Поттер коротко рассмеялся и откинулся назад, опираясь на согнутые руки. Запрокинул голову.   
— Я на другой эффект рассчитывал. Знаешь, думал, посмотришь, каким я стал, разочаруешься, бросишь заниматься ерундой… Не представляю, чем я тогда думал. Не головой уж точно. Дурацкий был бой. Я не должен был выиграть, ты в курсе? — спросил он.   
— Но ты выиграл, — заметил Драко.  
—О, да, я выиграл. Покрасоваться решил, — он снова рассмеялся, и теперь Драко отчетливо видел яркие пятна на его скулах. И сам краснел от смущения. Он себе многое воображал насчет того боя, но даже представить не мог, что Поттер рискнул, чтобы не упасть перед ним в грязь лицом. Действительно идиот.   
— Откат, — сказал Драко.   
— Чертовски болезненный, — подтвердил Поттер.   
— Не смей больше подобное проворачивать. Я в курсе, насколько ты силен.   
— Не буду, — с теплой благодарной улыбкой согласился Поттер. — И надеюсь ты тоже больше никогда не выйдешь на ринг.   
— Даже не думал повторять, — усмехнулся Драко. — Но оно того стоило. Результат превзошел ожидания.   
— Не могу не согласиться. Видел бы ты себя на ринге — божество в золотых искрах. Ничего красивее не видел. Я из-за тебя время пропустил.  
— Две секунды? — чуть смутившись, нервно усмехнулся Драко.   
— Это много, когда ты на ринге. За эти две секунды я принял решение утащить тебя в свою раздевалку. Повторим? — спросил Поттер с той ухмылкой, по которой легко определяются намерения человека. Похотливые намерения.  
Драко вытянул ногу из-под одеяла и пнул его в лодыжку.   
— Сначала вопросы. Их еще много. Как ты захватишь министерство?   
Поттер широко раскрыл глаза, ошарашенно посмотрев на Драко.   
— То есть я больше года учил тебя задавать вопросы, а ты только сейчас осознал, как это делать?  
— Пошел ва-банк и не прогадал, — улыбнувшись, сказал Драко. — Мне понравилось.   
Поттер снова уселся по-турецки, отпил кофе, явно обдумывая ответ.   
— Угадай кто составлял договор с наемниками, — сказал Поттер.   
Драко чуть приподнял бровь и неуверенно спросил:  
— Папа?  
— В точку. Договор составлен так, что каждый член сборной армии обязан любой ценой защитить Кингсли. Заметь, не министра, а именно Кингсли Шеклболта. Они напрямую подчиняются ему и не могут навредить. По сути этим договором они подписывают неприкосновенность нынешнего министра.   
— И что это дает? — уточнил Драко.   
— Знаешь, мне немного скучно. Давай сменим правила игры?   
— Поттер, какого черта? Ты обещал ответить на вопросы.   
— И я отвечу, — подтвердил тот, а затем магией отправил обе чашки на стол и пристроился рядом с Драко, опершись спиной на изголовье. Посмотрел на него пристально и похлопал себя по бедру. — Присядешь?   
Если исключить тот факт, что у Поттера явно приподнялись штаны в выгодном месте, а Драко все еще под одеялом оставался голым, то… выглядело соблазнительно. Драко бы с удовольствием поломался для вида, вот только не хотел. Он отбросил одеяло и перекинул ноги через поттеровские бедра, прижимаясь ягодицами к стояку. Поерзал немного, наблюдая за тем, как Поттер закусывает губу, чтобы не застонать. Опустил ладони ему на ребра.   
— Так что? Неприкосновенность министра, мы, кажется, на этом остановились.   
Поттер коротко кивнул повел ладонью по груди Драко, осторожно касаясь сосков.   
— Дело не только в неприкосновенности. Это те люди, которые не придадут. Магия не позволит. Их невозможно будет перекупить или переманить, пока не закончится действие контракта.   
Драко снова заерзал. Член заинтересованно приподнялся, и Поттер дотронулся кончиками пальцев до оголившейся головки. Он не смотрел в глаза, он просто рассматривал Драко, словно подарок, с которым хотелось играть постоянно, засыпать в обнимку, не выпускать из рук ни при каких обстоятельствах. И Драко мог понять его желания.   
— Проще говоря, преступников больше не будут отпускать безнаказанными. Потому что у Кингсли появится реальная власть. И именно я буду руководить этой властью. Как только план придет в действие, многих членов Визенгамота посадят за реально совершенные преступления, откупиться у них уже не получится. Некому будет давать взятки.   
— Разве ты занимался не тем же самым? — напряженно спросил Драко. Горячая ладонь Поттера обхватила член медленно поглаживая чувствительную кожу. Думать становилось сложнее.   
— Да, пока Визенгамот не проголосовал большинством за мое отстранение. Я просто ускорил процесс на собственных условиях.   
— Большинство голосов — Кингсли ничего не мог сделать, — задумчиво произнес Драко.   
Поттер кивнул, сгибая ноги в коленях, повел бедрами, толкаясь вверх.   
— Вот именно. Я потерял власть, а его власть ограничивалась Визенгамотом. Если министр сам руководит Авроратом, — и целой армией чертовски сильных бойцов, которым не страшно пойти против высших чинов, которые не испугаются за жизнь своих близких, которых невозможно будет подкупить, — то власть по сути переходит к нему.  
— Власть в руках одного человека — это опасно, — пробормотал Драко, заводя руку себе за спину. Чуть приподнялся, приспуская поттеровские штаны, обхватил твердый член ладонью, направляя в себя.   
Поттер подавил глубокий стон. С трудом выдохнул беззвучно, снова приподнимая бедра навстречу.   
— А если эта власть в моих руках? — спросил он.   
— Что? — переспросил Драко, едва ли соображая, о чем речь. Попытался сосредоточиться и замер, посмотрев в глаза Поттеру. — Что? — повторил он.   
— Я говорил, — сказал Поттер, крепко удерживая Драко за талию и проталкиваясь все глубже, — что у Кингсли свои планы.   
Драко сжал его плечи зажмурившись. Член растягивал и без того натертые края дырки, заполнял, распирая изнутри. Думалось настолько с трудом, насколько это вообще возможно.   
Он вошел до конца и остановился. Склонил голову, прижавшись к плечу Драко губами.   
— Перекрестный договор, — сказал Поттер. — Я не стану вмешиваться в его дела, пока они на благо. Но мы крепко связаны магией. Он не сможет… превысить полномочия.   
— Вы больные, — прошептал Драко, зарываясь пальцами в растрепанные волосы.   
— Визенгамот все еще будет иметь больший вес. Мы лишь хотим влить в их ряды свежую кровь. По возможности — честную и непредвзятую. Ты все еще хочешь задавать вопросы? — уточнил он, обхватив Драко обеими руками. Осторожно поцеловал в шею.   
— Последний, — не сдался Драко. — Ты уверен, что договор с немцами тоже составлялся моим отцом?   
— Нет, но это уже не имеет значения. У русских с немцами свой договор еще со времен Второй Мировой. Нам только на руку, что выбрали именно их.   
— Когда вы успели так много про них выяснить?   
Поттер сжал зубы на его плече, прежде чем ответить:  
— Это они за тобой следили. В Косом той ночью. Так ты будешь двигаться? — спросил он.   
Драко чуть склонил голову, подставляя шею под новые укусы, и решил, что остальные вопросы подождут более подходящего момента. Сейчас же Поттер сделал все, чтобы он перестал думать о будущем и отдался настоящему.

Эпилог

Утро было суматошным, собирались в спешке. Драко опоздал на построение, долго после отчитывался перед Анатоличем за свое непозволительное поведение. Потом пили чай, раз уж его все равно отстранили за проступок.  
Об их отношениях с Главным знали все, но для русских это было дикостью и извращением, и говорить Анатоличу о том, что они с Гарри легли под утро не стоило однозначно. Поттер, конечно, был выше по положению, но непосредственным начальником Драко был именно Анатолич, он его обучал, он его отправлял в рейды со своими ребятами, он нес за всех них ответственность и не мог рисковать.  
Драко понимал его. Он себя не понимал — зачем вообще пришел в Аврорат? За Поттером?   
Нет, Драко после всех перестановок в министерстве решил, что быть детективом вполне хорошо, когда за все платит отец, но по-настоящему помогать и бороться с несправедливостью нужно в другом месте, где его навыки вполне пригодятся. Да и отец лишил финансирования. Сказал:  
— С Поттером трахаешься, пусть он тебя и обеспечивает.   
Спустя почти год было смешно, а тогда Драко думал, что отец его не простит. Простил, пусть и не сразу. Да и не по собственному желанию, там дети подключились вовремя, растопили сердце. Самым смешным было то, что это с Драко Люциус не разговаривал, а вот с Поттером виделся с завидной частотой, обсуждал какие-то общие дела и вполне спокойно переносил его присутствие. С чем это было связано, Драко не знал по сей день, да и неважно все это было уже.   
Сейчас все было спокойно, не считая поттеровской потребности обязательно влезать в какие-нибудь неприятности. Драко почти привык к этому… почти. Потому что прошлой ночью, дожидаясь его с какого-то сомнительного рейда, чуть не наглотался успокоительного. Потом обиженно сопел в подушку. Потом обиженно стонал в подушку. Потом уже не помнил, за что обижался — просто стонал.   
— Анатолич, разреши Драко забрать, — попросил Гарри, заглянув в кабинет с безобразно сияющей улыбкой. От бороды он избавился, вернул на свое место гнездо из волос. Драко иногда скучал по тем щекотным ощущениям, но только иногда и никогда не говорил об этом вслух.   
— Тебе еще и мало? — строго спросил тот.  
— Анатолич, очень надо, честное слово! — Гарри никогда не обращался к Анатоличу на вы, но никогда не забывал о разнице в возрасте и опыте, никогда не пользовался своим старшинством в положении, не приказывал в прямом смысле этого слова.   
Они еще несколько раз проводили бои — не на публику, а для себя. Гарри ни разу не выиграл, но каждый раз получал такое удовольствие, что Драко сшибало чужими эмоциями.   
— Забирай, — махнув рукой, разрешил Анатолич.   
Гарри расплылся в широкой улыбке и, посмотрев на Драко, приподнял брови, намекая, что можно уже поднять задницу и выйти из кабинета.   
— И куда мы идем? — спросил Драко чуть позже, когда они уже подходили к Атриуму.   
— Мы будем драться, — ответил Гарри.   
Драко остановился. Поттер по инерции сделал еще несколько шагов и только потом обернулся.   
— Боишься? — спросил он насмешливо. Дразнил. Он точно знал, что Драко его не боится.   
— Зачем?   
Гарри чуть склонил голову, задумчиво его рассматривая. Улыбнулся и подошел ближе, почти вплотную. Прошептал, наклонившись к уху:  
— Спроси правильно, и я отвечу.   
Драко сделал шаг назад.   
— Сколько вопросов? — уточнил он по старой привычке. Знал, что Гарри просто так не сдастся.   
— Трех будет достаточно.   
— Тогда первый. Кто зрители?   
Гарри покусал губу, прежде чем ответить:  
— Наемники.   
Вот тут до Драко начало доходить. Он прищурился и сказал:  
— Второй вопрос. Когда заканчивается контракт у Анатолича?   
Гарри улыбнулся шире.  
— Полтора месяца.   
— Он меня одобрил? — с удивлением пополам с восторгом чуть дрожащим голосом спросил Драко.  
Поттер рассмеялся.   
— Ладно, раз ты понял, то вот тебе ответ: выстоишь против меня хотя бы четыре минуты, и одобрят тебя твои будущие подчиненные. Я не могу ни сдерживаться, ни поддаваться, как ты понимаешь. А он тебя уже давно одобрил.  
Драко улыбнулся. Ладно, ради такого он готов был второй раз в своей жизни выйти на ринг. 

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: [голосование за тексты от М до Е](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1f0e4CHqsS9HlrDWjvpiFQpzJLaQr4oamCbDGeyoBsz8/viewform?edit_requested=true). И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.


End file.
